The Tekken Talk Show
by SweetLikeSyrup58
Summary: The fanfic where you get to tell your favorite Tekken Characters challenges, dares, questions, and the like. If you want, You can even, put yourself in via requests. The hosts shall be me and my main co-host shall be my friend AleksandrSakamoto.
1. Episode 1: Introduction

_* I don't own anything except my OC and this story. Bandai Namco owns everything else.*_

 _Shout out to XDANTE1 for giving the inspiration to make this story possible._

* * *

 **Tekken Talk Show**

*In a studio, three minutes till showtime*

SweetLikeSyrup58: Are you sure we have everyone?

AleksandrSakamoto:I hope so. (Thought: _I think_ ) *Looks at the left side* Hey! No smuggling of food onto the stage!

Lucy Hinukajin: *holds up a cinnamon bun* It's just one cinnamon bun!

SweetLikeSyrup58: You ate ten of them a five minutes ago!

Ling Xiaoyu: Miss Syrup! Jin is fighting with Kazuya! *points towards the two*

SweetLikeSyrup58: *sighs*

Catherine Hinukajin: *groggily* Be quiet, all of you! I'm trying to have a nap!

Aleksandr: HADOUKEN! *fires a ball of ki energy at the two* Nailed it!

SweetLikeSyrup58: *in a demonic voice* WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!

*cricket chirping*

Aleksandr: I like pie!

SweetLikeSyrup58: *sweatdrops* Thank you. Everyone take your seats! We're on in 1minute and 30 seconds.

* * *

 ***Intro music plays, cameras turn towards us.***

SweetLikeSyrup58: Hello, everybody! Welcome to the _Tekken Talk Show!_

*The audience applauds happily*

SweetLikeSyrup58: I, SweetLikeSyrup58, will be your host, but you can just call me Sweet. In each episode, we will be discussing different topics with the cast of _Tekken_. Topics will be picked by me, but based on what you people want to know about. You can leave a review or PM me, if you would like to ask the cast a question and I shall discuss it with everyone else. If there are no questions, I will ask them myself. Sound good? You can also PM Aleksandr Sakamoto for challenges, dares, questions, character-inserts too. We might also bring some authors here too if you want to put yourself in.

Aleksandr: You can also send out challenges, dares, or any of the like to anyone on the show. *looks at the ground* Who's a good little puchi?

Juwie (Julia's Puchi): Meeh?

Julia: Can I keep it?! *giggling excitedly*

Aleksandr: She is practically you, only chibified!

Julia: YAY!

The entire female cast: SO KAWAII!

Sweet: We also will not discuss 18+, political, provocative or anything that will offend anyone in the show.

Sweet: Okay then! Let's introduce the cast! I have changed some of the characters' personality either greatly or just a little bit As you can see, two of them are in a relationship. First up are my two OCs, Catherine and Lucy Hinukajin! Why don't you two say something about yourselves?

Lucy and Catherine: Hello! For starters, we are the two daughters of Kai and Izumi Hinukajin. We carry the Mutare in our blood and quite possibly, the Pandora.

Lucy: I enjoy skating, drawing, singing and spending time with my sister.

Catherine: Same with Lucy.

Sweet: That was great! Next, we have a friend of mine who will play the role as my co-host! Please welcome, AleksandrSakamoto!

Aleksandr: Hello everybody! As she explained, my name is AleksandrSakamoto. I am hoping to put my stories here but I decided to show up here first. I also might bring some OCs of mine or other characters here but they will be lasting one to two episodes each.

Sweet: Well, that was interesting. Next, we have Alisa Bosconovitch!

Alisa: Hello, my name is Alisa Bosconovitch and I am the daughter of Doctor Bosconovitch. I enjoy spending time with my boyfriend, Lars, I also like to write in my journal and take pictures of nature. I hope to become a professional photographer someday. *smiles*

Sweet: That was beautiful! Alright, Lars it's your turn!

Lars: Hi, my name is Lars Alexandersson and as Alisa said, I am her boyfriend. I also enjoy spending time with my girlfriend, training my troops, spending time with my adoptive brother and enjoy gaming.

Sweet: Great! Next is Jin Kazama!

Jin: Hello, I am the son of Jun Kazama and the current CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. My hobbies are racing on my motorcycle, taking walks in the forest and training.

Sweet: So far so good. It's Lee's turn.

Lee: Hello there, my name is Lee Chaolan and I am the CEO of Violet Systems.

Sweet: Excellent!

Lee: Hey! That's my catchphrase!

Sweet: It's catchy! Next we have Kazuya Mishima.

Kazuya: Whatever. My name is Kazuya Mishima and I am the CEO of G Corporation. I despise everyone in my family except my mother and hope to end their lives in the worst way possible, especially Jin's. *glares at him*

Jin: Why don't you go burn in hell, you little sh*t!

Kazuya: At least I'm not the one crying himself to sleep just because of his mother!

Jin: Why you little...*gets up to beat the crap out of him*

Lucy: ENOUGH! Do you two want me to kick your asses into space?!

*The two men shut their mouths as they receive a death glare from Lucy*

Sweet: *sweatdrops* Next, we have the Williams sisters, Anna and Nina!

Nina and Anna: Hi there. We are the Williams sisters and we absolutely hate each other.

Sweet: Why does everyone hate their families?!

The entire cast: Because that's how Bandai Namco created everyone!

Sweet: Nevermind. Next, we have, Ling Xiaoyu!

Xiaoyu: Hi there! My name's Xiaoyu and I like to spend time with my best friends! I also enjoy spending time with my pet, Panda!

Panda: *growls happily*

Sweet: And finally we have, Julia Chang!

Julia: Hi there! My name's Julia and I am a nature lover. I like to spend time with my mother, climb mountains and take walks in the forest. *leans against Aleks*

Aleksandr: *boops Julia's nose*

Sweet: And that wraps up introductions! (Thought: _Thank God!_ )

Lucy: What's that room over there? *points at the second door on the right side of the stage* You told me that nobody should ever go near that place.

Sweet: Oh, that's just the torture room.

The entire cast: WHAT?!

Aleksandr: It also teleports certain people to a certain 'special' place.

Sweet: It's there just incase any of you do or say something mean on the show. If you insult the viewers/readers, you get thrown in there for five minutes. It's mainly because of the Mishima family.

Jin: Suckers!

Kazuya: Idiot, you're my son and that technically makes you a Mishima! Don't you ever think?!

Jin: *thinks for a few seconds and finally realizes* Godammit!

Alisa: Where did you get such a room?

Sweet: A friend. *smiles*

Nina: I have a question. Why is Catherine and Dragunov standing at the food bar?

Sweet: They're both security and enforcers.

Nina: Enforcers?

Sweet: Judging by the looks on your faces, nobody would go inside the Torture Room on their own, right?

The entire cast: *nods*

Sweet: Well, Catherine or Dragunov will throw you in there and drag you out when you served your time. That's what the enforcer part is for.

Anna: Why are they standing near the food bar?

Sweet: Apparently, Lucy tends to crave things at times and will do anything to get rid of it. Even, if it involves violence.

Kazuya: Lucy does't even look like a threat. I bet you she's pretty weak! HAHAHAHAHA!

Lucy: *throws a dagger at Kazuya's head but it misses by a few inches* Oops, I missed.

Kazuya: Think that'll scare me?!

*Lucy throws another dagger that misses his arm*

Lucy: Is that a death wish? *pulls out another dagger*

Jin: Stop! Weren't you paying attention to introductions?! She's carrying the Mutare in her blood! Along with the Pandora! Same goes for her sister!

*Lucy walks away from Kazuya and gives him a death glare*

Nina: Since when did you start defending people?

Jin: I wasn't defending her! I was just proving my point!

Sweet: *holds up a recorder and repeats his line two times* Sounds like you were. *smirks*

Aleksandr: OOOOHHHH! SCHNAP! *speaks in an announcers voice* It seems like the mighty Jin Kazama has softened up!

Jin: Shut up. *starts to blush*

Alisa: But, why does Catherine have to help?

Sweet: Watch this clip. *shows everyone a clip of Lucy fighting a soldier*

Lars: Wow, did she really take him down in ten seconds?

Sweet: Uh-huh.

The entire cast: We should probably stay on her good side.

Alisa: How often are you going to need us on the show? We have some dates scheduled.

Sweet: Don't worry. I know when all your dates happen and I won't interfere with them. I'm no stalker by the way, Lars showed me a schedule of your dates.

Lars: Thanks.

Nina: Do we get paid for this?

Sweet: Yes, you do. Couples get $300 while everyone else gets $250.

Anna: Why do the couples get more?!

Sweet: Because the couples are the cutest! Meaning Lars and Alisa for now. We might get a few more in the future.

Lucy: Anymore questions?

Jin: I have heard that you allowed the readers to send us dares. Do we have to do them all?

Sweet: Yup. Unless they give you a second choice and I prepared some games for you all to play.

Nina: What kind of games?

Sweet: You'll see. Time's up! That's our show for today, hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to send questions or requests for the cast!

Tekken Cast: Hope to see you all again! Read and review!

Sweet: Bye!

 ***Ending Song***

 ***The lights and cameras are turned off***

* * *

 ***Backstage***

Aleksandr: Well that was a 'great' intro.

Sweet: Did you seriously say that Jin was starting to soften?

Aleksandr: Yes! He was even red in the cheeks.

Sweet: *smirks* I should bring Lucy more often.

*a random scream was heard*

Sweet: What the-?!

*background* Lucy: Die you worthless S.O.B! *chases Kazuya with a butter knife*

Nina: *eats popcorn* I could get used to this.


	2. Episode 2

_* I don't own anything except my OC and this story. Bandai Namco owns everything else.*_

 **The Tekken Talk Show**

 **Episode 2**

 ***In a studio, 3 minutes before the show***

Lucy: *whispers* What are you doing?!

Catherine: *squirting whipped cream onto a sleeping Jin's hand* I saw this prank on the internet and I want to know if it actually works.

Alisa: You're gonna get caught, Catherine.

Catherine: Nope. Never happens unless I admitted to committing it or left some clues behind.

Lucy: Don't come crying if he gets mad at you. *walks to the food bar*

Catherine: Pfft, we'll see about that. Got the airhorn?

Nina: Check. *smirks*

Catherine: In three, two, one! *plugs her ears*

 ***TOOOOOOOT!***

Jin: What the f*ck?! *slaps his hand against his face and gets whipped cream all over his face*

Catherine: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That $2.56 worth of whipped cream was totally worth it! *drops to the floor and laughs uncontrollably*

Nina: HAHAHAHAHAHA! This was probably the best thing I've ever done yet! *does the same thing as Catherine*

Lars: *looks at Jin* What happened to you?

Jin: *wipes whipped cream off his face* Let's just say that it involved an airhorn, whipped cream and those two. *points at Nina and Catherine*

Lars: I can tell it was successful. By the way, you look like Frosty the Snowman.

Anna: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Jin the Snowman! Not only is he a threat to the government, but to the environment too!

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Agreed!

Catherine: HAHAHAHAHAHA! S-stop! Y-you're killing me!

Jin: *flings a piece of whipped cream at each cast member* Shut up. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go clean this cream off.

 ***Inside my office***

Sweet: Okay, just sign here,here,here,here and here!

*Jun Kazama, Kazumi Mishima and Shin Kamiya sign their papers quickly*

Shin Kamiya: There.

Kazumi Mishima: I look forward to being on this show!

Jun Kazama: It'll be good to see Jin again.

Sweet: Alright you three, welcome to the Tekken Talk Show!

Lucy: *pokes her head inside* Sweet, you better come out. Kazuya and Jin are about to fight.

Sweet: *groans* Again?

*We all walk out and see the two of them about to fight*

Kazuya: I'll make sure your death will be slow and agonizing.

Jin: I'll make sure nobody remembers your name.

Sweet: SILENCE OR I KILL YOU!

*everyone looks at Sweet with confused and terrified looks on their face*

Sweet: Listen up! We have three new people here and I'd like to introduce them.

Nina: Who'd we get?

Sweet: That can wait later. Everybody take your seats! We're live in 30 seconds!

* * *

 ***Intro music plays, camera turns towards us***

Sweet: Hey guys! Welcome to the second episode of the _Tekken Talk Show_!

*the crowd cheers and applauds*

Sweet: Anyways, this show has been gaining some views and I'm glad to say that it got its first review!

Jin: Awesome!

Alisa: Congratulations!

Xiaoyu: Who was it from?

Sweet: The same friend of mine who let me borrow the Torture Room and we got some questions from both me and him.

Lucy: Cool.

Sweet: Anyways, we got three new characters joining the show's roster! First up is Shin Kamiya!

Shin: Hey, guys! My name is Shin Kamiya and I'm a student at Mishima Polytechnic. I was a subject to the M-Cell project and was hunted down by Jin for its power. I'm good friends with Jin, Alisa and Xiaoyu. Oh, I also despise the Mishima family except Kazumi Mishima and Jin.

Jin: Sorry about that.

Lars: Hey, you're just like Lucy and Catherine over there. *points to the two*

Shin: I am?

Xiaoyu: Yeah! They carry the Mutare like you, but it has some additions to it. Right?

Lucy and Catherine: You got that right.

Shin: Wow, that's two more friends for me.

Sweet: Next we have Miss Jun Kazama!

Jin: Mom!

Jun: Jin!

*The two embrace and the audience aww's at their reunion*

Sweet: *trying not to cry* I promised myself I wouldn't cry. *blows nose* (Thought: _When did I ever make that promise?_ )

Lucy: *sniffles* This just moment just made history.

Nina: That's so sweet. No pun intended.

Sweet: Not now...*blows nose*

Kazuya: Pathetic!

Sweet: Dragunov! Throw Kazuya into the Torture Room!

*Dragunov appears and throws him in there*

Jun: Hello there, my name is Jun Kazama and I am the mother of Jin. Ogre took me away from Jin when he was fifteen and I seemingly "died". I love my son with all my heart and hope to spend just as much time with him.

Lars: And I thought I was tough. *cries quietly*

Alisa: Exactly. *kisses his cheek*

Sweet: Okay, bring out Kazuya. We have a surprise for him.

*Dragunov brings back a terrified Kazuya, who's twitching madly and is paler than a marshmallow*

Shin: Do I want to know what's in there?

Sweet: Makes your worst nightmare come true.

Shin: Nevermind.

Kazuya: What the hell did you put in there?!

Sweet: *shrugs* I honestly have no idea.

Nina: Jeez, I thought you were tough.

Kazuya: This is an exception. *calms down*

*Aleksandr crashes through the roof with Julia beside him*

Aleksandr: We're back from our fabulous adventure through time and we got food! Lots of it.

Sweet: From where exactly?

Aleksandr: We went to...uhh...where was it again Jules?

Julia: We went to 1780's Great Britain, 1600's Germany, 1940's Pacific Ocean, 1940's Earth invaded by Aliens, 2065 Earth and a different Earth set in the 2060's.

Aleksandr: We became Assassins, got these awesome weapons, brought a kaiju home and named it JubJub and its twin Jabba the Wookie.

Lucy: Kaiju?! Where?!

Aleksandr: Outside.

Lucy: Oh, Mr. JubJub! *looks for the creature*

Sweet: Don't bring it inside!

Aleksandr: It's already inside!

Lucy and Sweet: WHERE?!

Julia: They're in the audience seats. *points towards the two*

JubJub: Grrr.

Jabba the Wookie: Mrawr.

Julia: We even dressed them up since we were visiting Queen Elizabeth.

*JubJub and Jabba the Wookie are in frilly dresses and have bows on their heads*

Sweet: My god...

*Lucy climbs up on JubJub's head and starts petting the creature*

Lucy: So cute.

Sweet: Anyways, our last newcomer is Kazumi Mishima!

Kazumi: Son!

Kazuya: Mother?

*the two quickly embrace and the audience aww's at their reunion*

Kazumi: Yes, I am the mother of Kazuya and the wife of Heihachi Mishima. I didn't appreciate it when my husband threw Kazuya into a volcano and I'm aware that he did throw his father in a volcano. I enjoy spending time with my pet tiger, walking in the forest and relaxing.

Sweet: Plus, I've given your mothers permission to throw you into the Torture Room.

Jin and Kazuya: You did?!

Sweet: Of course I did! They deserve to punish you because of your actions. Let's answer some question now, shall we?

The entire cast: Sure.

Sweet: First question is from me. Kazumi and Jun, are you aware of your sons' actions in _Tekken 6_?

Jun: Very. *glares at Jin*

Jin: What? I saved the world from Azazel at least.

Jun: I know, but announcing a war on the whole world is too much.

Kazumi: Yes, I am very aware of Kazuya's actions. Especially, when he placed a bounty on his son's head. *gives him a death glare*

Kazuya: What? It was the only way to draw him out.

Sweet: What they're trying to say is that...they're really disappointed at you two.

Lucy: Ouch.

Sweet: Hey, your mother would've been disappointed at you and Catherine.

Catherine: She shall never know.

Sweet: Actually, she would. I'm going to call her right now.

Aleksandr: Shots are gonna be FIARED!

Lucy and Catherine: No! Don't!

*A hologram appears in front of us and Izumi Hinukajin appears on the screen*

Izumi Hinukajin: You called, Miss Syrup?

Sweet: Izumi, are you aware of your daughters' past actions?

Izumi: I know every little action they have committed and it has brought great amounts of shame on the Hinukajin name. I expected more things from my daughters and their father's influence had turned them from two sweet little girls into the daughters I have never wanted. In the past, when they each committed a murder, I regretted being their mother and was debating whether or not they were my daughters. Before, my daughters were both disgraces to the family until they decided to change their ways.

Nina: Ouch. That was just...overkill.

Sweet: Thank you for your time, Mrs Hinukajin.

Izumi: You're welcome. Goodbye.

*The screen goes black and disappears*

Aleksandr: *summons a whale plush* Whale then!

Catherine: *shamefully buries her face in her hands* It'll take me months until I can leave the house again.

Lucy: Same.

Sweet: Next question. Dragunov!

The entire cast: We didn't do anything!

Sweet: Guys, calm down. He got a question from **XDANTE1**.

The entire cast: Oh.

Sweet: Anyways, he was wondering if there was any way you can tell us when you decided to be silent?

*Dragunov grabs a piece of paper and writes quickly*

Dragunov: *nods and gives it to me*

Sweet: I can't read this. It's in freaking Russian! I call Google Translate to help!

*Sweet types it into the box and gets nothing but a weird message about cheese climbing up Mount Everest and claiming it as their country*

Sweet: Google doesn't help!

Aleksandr: HAHAHAHA!

Alisa: Here, let me see it. *takes the paper and reads it*

Lucy: Well?

Alisa: It says here that it all started when he first joined the military when all his comrades were being complete jerks. So, he decided to give them the silent treatment as punishments and sent them out onto the battlefield without a complete summary of their mission then eventually developed a dislike towards speaking. He still enjoys giving people the silent treatment and the silence helps intimidate his opponents since his eyes look almost white.

Nina: Wow, I thought he just wanted to be quiet.

Sweet: Lars and Lee you got a question from **XDANTE1** too. Lars, what is your opinion about people saying that you look like Ragna the Bloodedge from _Blazblue_?

Aleksandr: Hmm.

Lars: I do? That's awesome! He looks awesome, sounds awesome and that big sword he carries around is awesome.

Sweet: Lee, what is your opinion about people saying that you look a lot like Nero from _Devil May Cry 4_?

Lee: Well, he looks badass and has a flirtatious attitude, which I also have. So, I'm fine with it.

Sweet: Alright, next Xiaoyu got a question from **XDANTE1**.

Xiaoyu: Ask away!

Sweet: How in the world did you get a panda and how can his friend, Noel Vermillion from _Blazblue_ get one?

Xiaoyu: My dad was a zoo keeper when I was younger and since it was my eighth birthday, he brought home a baby panda. I think you can get a one from a panda adoption center, but I'm not really sure.

Sweet: Thanks, Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu: No problem.

Sweet: Alright. I need Lucy and Jin for this question. This one is from me and don't pin the blame on me since I'm just curious.

Lucy and Jin: Okay...(Thought: _I have a bad feeling about this..._ )

Sweet: Okay, if you two had a child, is there a possibility that said child would inherit both the Devil Gene and the Mutare from either of you?

Aleksandr: Its-a-freak!

Lucy: *blushes* What the hell?!

Jin: *covers his blushing face with his hands*

Catherine: Hm, I've been wondering that for quite a while too.

The entire cast: Same.

Aleksandr: Hmm. *makes a pose that resembles _'The Thinker'_ *

Lucy: Why didn't you pick Catherine or someone else?!

Sweet: Catherine doesn't look like she wants to be in a relationship.

Catherine: Nope.

Sweet: And Jin is the only one with the Devil Gene, plus you're nearly the same age as him and he's single. So, what is your answer?

Aleksandr: ANSWER IT! ANSWER IT!

Lucy: Can my brother answer this?

The entire cast: You have a brother?!

Lucy: You guys really don't know my family, don't you?

Sweet: Fine, since he'd know a lot more about this than you. *a hologram appears in front of us and Kyle Hinukajin appears on the screen.

Kyle: Yes, Miss Syrup?

Sweet: I had a question for Lucy and Jin, but they don't want to answer the question.

Kyle: Lucy, didn't I teach you to answer a question whenever you're asked one? Lucy isn't really fond about discussing the topic of raising children or the thought of being in a relationship, which causes a little tantrum about being lonely all the time. *chuckles*

Lucy: Hey! That wasn't meant to be shared!

Aleksandr: *singsongs* _"_ _Why can't we be friends?_ _Why can't we be friends?"_

Kyle: Anyways, back to the question. Yes, there is a probability of their child inheriting both the Mutare, Devil Gene and also the Pandora. Which means the child will be at great risk since G Corporation will try to find the child and possibly, extract their powers from them. So, Lucy if you ever raise any children or have a relationship that eventually gives you children, keep them safe. Got that?

Kazuya: And I will extract the child's powers, then leave them to die. *chuckles maliciously*

Lucy and Jin: LIKE HELL YOU ARE! *punches him through a wall*

Sweet and the entire cast: Damn, they'd make good parents.

Catherine: Still don't want a relationship or kids?

Lucy: Nope.

Kyle: If you can try to wipe that blush on your face, then I might just believe you.

Lucy: I'm not blushing! I just got inside from the cold!

Sweet: Lucy, it's summer and the temperature is thirty degrees. Get your weather right, woman!

Catherine: Geez, sis. I didn't expect such a stupid excuse from you.

Lucy: S-shut up!

Kyle: Watch your words, squirt.

Sweet: *snickers* Alright, you three. You can bicker when you get home, but thanks for your time Kyle.

Kyle: You're welcome. *the screen disappears*

Nina: Do you know what you just did?

Sweet: No...why?

Aleksandr: Oooh, what'd you do?

Nina: You just revealed on live television that Jin is currently single, which is a good thing!

Anna: He is?

Jin: No! I'm not single!

Shin: *mutters* Like that you were.

Kazuya: No surprise there.

Jin: Shut up! Nobody asked for your opinion!

Aleksandr: When did anyone ask for yours?!

The entire cast: Oh burn!

Sweet: *turns towards the cameras* You heard her right, ladies! Mister Jin Kazama is currently single and is looking for a girl to steal his heart! Don't just fall in love with his money and looks, ladies. I've heard that he is quite a gentleman and will treat you like a lady. *winks*

Jin: Who told you that?!

Sweet: Nina, Jun and Xiaoyu.

Nina: What? It's for your own good. Plus, you need a lady in your life.

Jun: She's right. You need to stop being so serious all the time and slow down. You'll need someone eventually.

Xiaoyu: You treated me and the other girls in our class like princesses, so why not tell everyone the truth?

*The female audience cheers loudly and whistles in response*

Lee: Wow, Jin. You've got quite a lot of options, don't you? *smirks*

Aleksandr: *snickers* Too many, in my opinion.

Jin: I don't need a girlfriend. I have friends and a girlfriend would only distract me from important things.

Nina: What a load of bullsh*t!

Shin: Those are lies! Jin, back at Mishima Polytechnic you barely even talk to people except the teacher! God, I even nicknamed you _'The walking brick wall'_!

Kazuya: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That should be his name instead since he's so hard-headed!

The entire cast: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Agreed!

Aleksandr: You don't say?

Sweet: *laughs uncontrollably* O-Oh my god! Stop!

Lucy: Sweet, calm down. You're going to destroy your voice box by laughing too hard.

Aleksandr: Then let her!

Sweet: Hey! Everyone, calm down! Let's give Jin some time to think about who he'll pick. *smirks*

Jin: I hate you.

Aleksandr: Woah, there! Strong words, don't you think?

Sweet: Aww, thanks! That's the best compliment you've ever given to me! Anyways, you've got a question from **XDANTE1**.

Jin: Go ahead.

Sweet: What's your favourite motorcycle and can his friend Jin Kisaragi from _Blazblue_ have one too?

Jin: Well, I really like the Enigma Type 5843, even though it doesn't exist and sure, I'll request one to be made just for him and deliver it to his universe.

Sweet: I'll notify him as soon as this episode is over. Next, Alisa you also got two questions from **XDANTE1.**

Alisa: Alright then.

Sweet: Are you related to any of the murakumo units from _Blazblue_?

Alisa: Um, what's a murakumo unit?

Sweet: They are artificial humans who are also used as weapons.

Alisa: I'm not entirely sure on that, but it would be an honor to accept them as my relatives. *smiles*

Sweet: Awesome! Next question, does your father Doctor Bosconovitch spy on any of the Tekken characters?

Alisa: No! He'd never do that! We have moments in our lives that we...you know...don't want to share.

Xiaoyu: What do you mean _'moments'_?

Alisa: It means-*gets her mouth covered by Lars's hand*

Lars: Please, don't explain it on live television, honey. *removes his hand*

Alisa: Why wouldn't I...nevermind.

Sweet: Alright, guys! Time's up! That wraps up the second episode of _Tekken Talk Show_ and we hope to see you around next time!

The entire cast: Bye! Read and Review!

 ***Ending song, cameras are shut off***

* * *

 ***Backstage, inside my office***

Nina: Hey Sweet. I need to ask you something.

*Sweet and Aleksandr are playing a round of _Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion_ and Sweet is losing horribly*

Sweet: What the hell?! You promised me you wouldn't put Jack-6 in your team and select your entire team using the random character slot!

Aleksandr: HAHAHAHA! Sucker!

*The screen flashes ' _You win'_ for Aleksandr*

Sweet: I challenge you to a rematch next week!

Aleksandr: What a sore loser!

Sweet: *sighs* Hey, Nina! What's up?

Nina: Remember how you told everyone that Jin is single?

Sweet: Yeah, what about it?

Nina: I was wondering if Lucy is single.

Aleksandr: *sing-songy voice* _All the single ladies! All the single_ _ladies!_

Sweet: Yes, she has been single ever since the dawn of time.

Nina: I was wondering if we could place her as an option for Jin, doesn't that sound like a good idea?

Sweet: Nina, you're a genius! Not only would Lucy stop coming to me and start whining about being lonely, but she could also step out of that little area she always stayed in! I'll be free!

Nina: Also, Jin could stop acting like a walking brick wall and stop being so silent at events! I mean, it'll do him good and he'll have another reason to be out of the office! He probably might start smiling too! It'll be perfect!

Aleksandr: *sing-songy voice* _If you like it, then you should've put a ring on it!_ _If you like it, then you should've put a ring on it!_

Sweet: Okay then! Nina, please find some Valentine's Day decorations...because a deadly round of _'matchmaker'_ has begun! *smirks and laughs evilly*


	3. Episode 3: Valentine's Day Special

_* I don't own anything except my OC and this story. Bandai Namco owns everything else.*_

 **The Tekken Talk Show**

 **Episode 3**

 ***In a studio, three minutes till showtime***

 ***Inside Sweet's office***

Nina: Sweet, I bet you ten dollars that Lucy will lose the game. Same goes for Jin.

Sweet: I bet you twenty, if they have a tie!

Jun: I think a tie will happen.

Shin: I'm going with Sweet.

Catherine: I don't think so, you'd have to force her to do it.

*A scream interrupts the debate*

Sweet: *walks out* What the hell?!

Lucy: What are those?! *points to the Valentine's Day decorations hanging around the studio*

Sweet: Heh.

Nina: They're Valentine's Day decorations. We decorated the studio for Valentine's Day.

Lucy: They're hideous!

Sweet: Deal with it!

Lee: *walks in* What is going on in here?

Sweet: Lucy's having a breakdown because there are Valentine's Day decor hanging around.

Lee: Wow.

Catherine: Guys, guess what?! I adopted a kid!

The entire cast: You did?

Catherine: Yeah! I brought her here with me today! Come say hi to everyone, Miyuki.

Miyuki: *shyly walks out from behind Catherine's legs* H-Hello.

Xiaoyu: Aww! She's cute!

Anna: She has such pretty eyes! Look at her big red eyes and snow white hair!

Kazuya: All I see is an albino with two legs.

Kazumi: Shut it! *whacks the back of his head*

Catherine: Hey! Who gave you the right to call my child an albino?!

Sweet: Dragunov! Throw Kazuya in the Torture Room!

*Dragunov throws said person into the Torture Room*

Catherine: That's better.

Sweet: Um, guys. Where are the others?

Lee: Lars, Alisa and Shin are trying to drag Jin inside the studio, but he refuses to because of the decorations hanging around.

Kazumi and Jun: Oh dear.

Lucy: I'll go get him. *walks out the door and drags Jin inside*

Jin: Ow! Who taught you to drag people?!

Lucy: My older siblings.

Sweet: Everyone please take your seats! The show will be on soon!

* * *

 ***Opening song plays***

 ***Cameras turn to us***

Sweet: Welcome back to the Tekken Talk Show everybody! Today is our Valentine's Day special and we wish you a happy Valentine's Day!

Jin: Hell no!

Sweet: Shut up! You're just jealous because you don't have a valentine like everyone else!

Lucy: Ouch. Burn.

Catherine: So do you!

Lee: Double burn.

Lucy: *glares at Catherine and Lee*

Lars: I think Sweet wants an insult war to start and we'll need to grab some fire extinguishers, Alisa.

Alisa: Correct. That's why Sweet installed thirty-three of them in the building. Or was it fifty-four?

Sweet: I actually installed fifty-six in the building and if you're wondering why, cause I can. Now then, we have some questions, dares and fight requests from a couple of people today, which is pretty great. We better start answering some questions now, guys.

The entire cast (except Kazumi and Jun): *groans* Fine.

Sweet: You know, I could just press the backspace button...

The entire cast: NO!

Jun: That's better. *smiles*

Sweet: Never seen you guys this excited.

Lucy: That's because you threatened us with the backspace button, you twit!

Catherine: *nervously* Lucy, shut your mouth or Sweet will remove both our existences with a simple eraser or paper shredder.

Jin: As much as I'd hate to say this, but I agree with her. Even though that'll make my life better.

Lars: But then, you'd lose your girlfriend.

Jin: She's not my girlfriend!

Shin: *teasingly* Sure she isn't. Last time you told me you had a girlfriend, I had to ask the doctor for some medicine to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating.

Sweet: Holy frijoles! That had to hurt! Now then, we have a couple of questions, dares, and some fight requests from **gomt8**. First question's for Kazuya.

Kazuya: Let's get this over with.

Sweet: Why do you treat Jin like crap? You do know you're becoming more like Heihachi than being more different than him.

Jun: Why am I not surprised about this fact?

Kazumi: Me either.

Lucy: Like father, like son.

Catherine: Seems like it.

Kazuya: Will you four shut the f*ck up?!

Jin: *steps in front of them* Hey! You don't have the right to speak to these four ladies like this!

*The audience whistles and cheers loudly*

Lars: Holy crap! I think I'm hearing things!

Lee: *claps* Excellent work, nephew!

Xiaoyu: Yay, Jin!

Shin: I never knew you were so fierce with words! *claps*

Jun: Now there's the son I know and love!

Kazumi: I'm so proud of you!

Sweet: *hands Nina 20$* Just this once.

Nina: *takes the 20$* Nailed it.

Kazuya: Back to the question. I do treat that little prick like crap because he stole the Mishima Zaibatsu from me, took away the Pandora, disgraces both the Mishima and Kazama name, is a nuisance and thinks he's better than everyone else!

Shin: The only reason why he thinks he's better than everyone else is because you're his dad.

Sweet: SHOTS FIARED!

Kazumi: Good point, Shin.

Xiaoyu: The truth hurts, doesn't it? *giggles*

Lars: *snickers* That's gonna leave a mark.

Lucy: *snickers* A painful one.

Alisa: *laughs* Someone call the fire department!

Dragunov: *throws a fire extinguisher at Kazuya's face*

The entire cast: GOOOOOOAAAALLLLL!

Sweet: *laughs and calms down* Next one is for Jin. Have you ever fought Bryan Fury? If so, how difficult was he and how did you take him down? If not, then what do you think of his physical capabilities and fighting style?

Jin: Yes, I have fought with Bryan and it took me three hours to beat him. He's a pretty decent fighter himself and puts up a good challenge, but I still prevailed the winner.

Lucy: Seems like someone's boosting their already inflated ego.

Lee: Seems like there's enough air in that ego if his to inflate ten air balloons.

Kazuya: Or he just needs to stop being so light-headed when it comes to fighting.

Jin: *ignores all their insults* I had to use the Devil Gene in the end and _might_ have placed him in a five month coma. Emphasis on might.

Jun: *sweatdrops* Why am I not surprised?

Xiaoyu: *sighs* Me either.

Kazumi: Such violence...

Anna and Nina: *facepalms*

Lars: Did you use the Gene just to overkill him?

Jin: Maybe...*looks away innocently*

Kazumi: Jin, that's not how you use the Gene. You only use it if your opponent is about to ultimately destroy you, not for 'overkill'.

Lucy: Geez, I expected you to not even use the Gene.

The entire cast: Exactly!

Jin: If you were fighting a psychotic cyborg and you were on the verge of losing, would you go all out?!

Lucy: No. I'd only use a portion of my full power. Or in your case, try harder!

Jin: Prove it!

Lucy: *takes off her limiter and waits for both powers to activate* You asked for it.

*Lucy does a powerful roundhouse kick to his chest and makes a crater on the wall with Jin*

Sweet: TOUCHDOWN!

Dragunov: *claps*

Xiaoyu and Alisa: *burst out laughing*

Lars: *snickers* Award for most idiotic person goes to Jin Kazama!

The entire cast: *claps and cheers enthusiastically*

Kazumi and Jun: *drag him to his seat and heal his injuries* That was the dumbest thing you have ever done.

Lars: *laughs* You don't say.

Shin: *falls onto the floor while laughing*

Jin: Tch, even the Zaibatsu could do better than that!

Sweet: *jaw drops*

Kazumi: *whispers to Jun* Get ready to call the hospital and quite possibly, a funeral home.

Jun: *holds up a phone* Got that covered.

Sweet: No, you idiot! Lucy and Catherine were given training that surpasses even the government's and the Zaibatsu's most powerful soldiers. So, these two ladies could take on both Akuma and True Ogre without needing any help.

Lucy: *puts on her limiter* We can even predict your next move.

Jin: *winds up a punch and tries to hit her face*

Lucy: See what I mean? *holds his fist in one hand and slowly twists it*

Jin: *screams like a three year old* F****************************CK!

Jun: *smacks the back of his head* LANGUAGE!

Xiaoyu: *sweatdrops* Jin, aren't you more tougher than her?

Anna: This is sad. Just sad.

Alisa: Um, should we get the first aid kit?

Catherine: Nope.

Shin: *covers his ears* What?! I can't freaking hear you!

Lee: Guys! I found a candidate for opera!

Dragunov: *facepalms*

Kazuya: I think they mistook your gender when you were born.

Kazumi: Sorry honey, but I think they have done that to you as well. *smiles*

The entire cast except Kazuya: OH SCHNAP! YOU GOT BURNED!

Sweet: By his mother too.

Kazumi: Jin, word of advice. If you keep upsetting the ladies, you'll never find one. *smiles*

Lars: Miss Kazumi, he actually does that because it's part of his plan to find one. He'll tease 'em, fight 'em, then seduce 'em. *smirks*

Jin: WHAT THE FLYING F*CK?!

The audience: He's already done with step two! On to step three you go, Jin!

Catherine: Apparently, Lucy just volunteered for the last step! Way to go, sis! *claps*

Kazumi and Jun: Go Jin! Win her heart!

Lucy: HELL NO! *let's go and kicks him away*

Jin: *weakly* Nailed it.

Nina: And the hero finally got the girl.

Sweet: *whispers* Dragunov, go and see if there's a restaurant that's perfect for their first date.

Dragunov: *nods and walks away*

Lucy: I heard that!

Sweet: *looks at the card* Oh look at that! He also reminded me to add Bryan next episode! What a great reminder!

The entire cast: HELL NO!

Kazumi: *covers Miyuki's ears* Uh-uh. Language!

Lucy and Catherine: *look at each other excitedly* Yeah! A new fighter to challenge!

The entire cast: ARE YOU OUT YOUR F*CKING MINDS?!

Kazumi: *covers Miyuki's ears* STOP SWEARING!

Miyuki: Who's Bryan?

Sweet: Uhhh...How do I explain this?

Shin: Jin will explain.

Jin: Wait, wha-? *gets shoved by Shin from the back*

Alisa: You're explaining.

Jin: Why me?

*The entire cast shrugs*

Sweet: Because you volunteered to?

Lucy: Exactly.

Jin: Fine. Okay Miyuki, Bryan is a crazy person who wants to hurt people for fun. Like for example, he might even hurt your mother or aunt for fun.

Lucy: Really? *raises her eyebrow*

Jin: What? You two were the only ones I could think of.

Miyuki: That can never happen! I'll always protect mommy, even if the person who wants to hurt her is stronger than me! *hugs Catherine*

Audience: Awww~

Kazumi: I wish my son said that when he was younger. *wipes her eyes with a handkerchief*

Jun: Me too.

Xiaoyu: This just made my day. *smiles*

Alisa: Catherine would make a great mother, especially to Miyuki.

Jin: I think she'll probably send her back to the orphanage after two months.

Kazuya: Or she'll probably teach her to kill someone, which is what I would do.

Kazumi: Shut your mouth! *whacks the back of his head*

*Catherine throws daggers at the two men and it misses their heads by two millimetres*

The entire cast: Eeek! *all jump in their seats*

Kazumi: See, Kazuya? That's what you get if you don't know when to shut up.

Catherine: *sarcastically* Oh, would you look at that. My aim's a little off. *threatens to throw another one*

Lucy: *pulls out a dagger* I think I should practice with you, just like old times. *smirks*

Sweet: *nervously* Commercial break!

* * *

 ***In the middle of the Earth***

Aleksandr: Guys, look!

Julia: What is it, Aleks?

Aleksandr: It's a circle with glowing and shiny and has sparkly thingies! Juwie, you're going in first!

Juwie: Uwie? (What?) *looks at the hole*

Julia: Why?

Aleksandr: Cause she's invincible. Now, in you go, Juwie! *ties a rope around Juwie's waist and throws her inside the hole*

Juwie: UUUUUWWWWIEEE! (I HAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUU!)

Julia: Are you sure she'll survive?

Aleksandr: She's a puchi. Nuff' said. Julia, you're next. *ties a rope around her waist*

Julia: *jumps in* I'M COMING FOR YOU JUWIEE!

*five minutes later*

Aleksandr: *jumps in with no rope* YYYYOOOOOLLLLOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 ***After the commercial break***

 ***The ground starts to rumble***

Sweet: Guys...what's happening?

The entire cast: Someone caused an earthquake!

Lucy: It was his fault! *points to Jin*

Jin: How the f*ck was it me?! *gets punched in the face by Lucy*

Lucy: Hey! A little boy like you shouldn't be using words like that!

Lee: She does have a point.

Jin: And how would you f*cking know, smart ass?!

Sweet: Dragunov! Throw this little bastard into the Torture Room!

*Dragunov throws Jin into the Torture Room*

Lucy: That should teach him a lesson.

*Juwie pops out of a hole at Mach 3 speed and shoots through the roof*

Alisa: Was that Juwie? Or was I seeing things?

Lars: *looks through a pair of binoculars* Yep, that was Juwie.

Xiaoyu: Then where's Miss Julia?

*Julia pops out of the hole and lands on her feet*

Julia: Where's Juwie?! *looks around frantically*

*Juwie falls back and lands on her head perfectly*

Juwie: *trembles violently* Uuuuuuuwwwwiiiiieeeee...(Heeeellllpppp mmmmeeee...)

Julia: There you are!

Kazumi: Aw! She's quite adorable!

Julia: She is! This is my puchi, Juwie!

Juwie: Uwie! (Hello!)

Sweet: Then, where's Aleks?

Kazuya: What the hell is tha-? *gets RKO'ed in the face*

Kazumi: *glares at Kazuya* And you deserve that. *turns to Miyuki* Now Miyuki, would you like a lollipop?

Miyuki: Yes, please.

Kazumi: Here you go. *hands her one*

Miyuki: *gently takes it* Thank you very much, Miss Kazumi.

Audience: Awww~

Aleks: JOOOOHHHNNN CCCEEENNNAAA! *pops out of the hole and seems to be doing a RKO on a dinosaur and Kazuya*

Sweet: HELL YEAH!

*Dragunov walks into the Torture Room and throws Jin out in time*

Lucy: *screams while flying through the air as Aleks continues to uppercut the dinosaur and lands in Jin's arms...bridal style*

Jin: What the-? *looks at her confusingly and starts to blush*

Sweet: How convenient!

Nina: Coincidence? I think not. *smirks*

Catherine: I think I'm seeing things.

Jun: Nope, it's reality.

Audience: Awww~

Shin: It's a miracle!

Aleks: NAILED IT! *gets up from the ground and high fives everyone*

Lars: HAHA! SUCKER! *points at Kazuya*

Jin: *is still holding Lucy* Um...here. *puts her down*

Lucy: T-Thanks.

The entire cast: Is he dead? (Thought: _Please let him be dead! Please let him be dead!)_

Sweet: *looks at Kazuya* Nope, he's alive. *sighs*

The entire cast: GODDAMMIT!

Kazuya: Hey! I heard that!

Kazumi: *sighs*

Catherine: If he did die, Christmas would've came early.

The entire cast: Exactly.

Sweet: *throws arms into the air happily and grins like an idiot* Then kill it with fire!

Lucy: No, Sweet. That's not your job.

Sweet: *grumbles* Yes it is.

Aleks: *slowly starts to grin*

Lucy: Neither is it yours, Aleks.

Aleks: *mutters curse words and sentences*

Lars: *hands Nina $10* Dammit, I would've won $10 if he didn't live.

Nina: *takes the $10* Lars, calm down. He'll die eventually...I hope.

Aleks: I WIN!

Catherine: Where were you?

Kazumi: And who may this young gentleman be?

Sweet: Oh! Kazumi, this is my co-host AleksandrSakamoto, but you can just call him Aleks for short.

Kazumi: Nice to meet you. *shakes his hand*

Aleks: Hello! *shakes her hand*

Xiaoyu: Now, where were you this entire time?

Aleks: We were going to the Earth's core until we saw a hole with sparkly thingies!

Julia: I just followed him. He threw Juwie into the hole and I had to save her.

Lee: And you brought home a pet, it seems. *looks at the dinosaur*

Kazumi: A very big one too. *pets the dinosaur*

Sweet: Dibs on the dinosaur!

Aleks: NO! I brought it home and I get to keep it! *hits the leg of the dinosaur with a shovel* See?! It even has my name on it!

Sweet: *hits the dinosaur's head with her customized shovel* Pssh, you decide to mark it by hitting it? I branded my name onto his head!

Lars: Bet you ten dollars if Sweet gets the dinosaur.

Shin: Bet you ten dollars if Aleks gets the dinosaur.

Aleks: I bought him! *shoves a receipt towards Sweet's face*

Anna: From where exactly?

Aleks: Mother Nature!

Sweet: Ha! That signature is fake! So, you don't own him!

Aleks: Are you sure? I'll call her!

Sweet: Do it!

*Mother Nature appears suddenly and Aleks tells her about the situation*

Sweet: So, who owns it? *points to the dinosaur*

Mother Nature: Neither of you. You'll have to fight in order to officially own it. *shrugs*

Aleks and Sweet: *pulls out their weapons* Let's settle this outside. *leaves the studio*

Lucy: Oh well, looks like I'll be running the show for now. *picks up the question cards*

Catherine: Hey! Why do you get to run the show?! I'm also her OC, too!

Lucy: I'm her main one, Catherine and I've got two reasons for you. One, you're the secondary OC and two, I'm older than you.

Catherine: Fine. *mutters curse words*

Miyuki: Are you okay, mommy?

Catherine: Yes, it's just that you're aunt's being really unfair. *glares at her*

Lucy: Deal with it. *sticks her tongue out at Catherine* Alright, next question is still from **gomt8** and it's for Jun.

Jun: Let's see what this author has asked me. *smiles*

Lucy: Jun, why does Asuka look a lot like you? Is she your relative as in she's your niece or is she your daughter?

Jun: I would say that she's my niece since there's no way Asuka would be my daughter, which would mean Jin has a sister. I don't really know why she looks like me, but it may run in the Kazama line.

Alisa: I also mentioned during _Scenario Campaign_ in _Tekken 6_ that Asuka's father is your sibling, which would mean that she is your niece.

Lars: But, why isn't it revealed that Asuka is Jin's cousin or not?

Lucy: Sweet told me this theory she had about Asuka being adopted. Since Jun's official status is written as _'missing'_ , she could've had a daughter with someone else and placed her up for adoption. Then Mister Kazama, her father, adopted Asuka without knowing that the child he has adopted is Jun's, which would kind of explain how Jin is mysteriously related to her. I don't know if this theory makes sense, but Sweet thought of it.

Aleksandr: *Outside and yells (which is somehow heard inside)* IT'S STILL A THEORY!

Lee: Which means, Jin has a sister. Or a long lost cousin.

Jin: I'm going to go with cousin. I'd rather have Sweet as a sister than Asuka. She's too arrogant and brash, not to mention annoying.

Lucy: Are you sure you want Sweet as a sister?

Jin: Maybe...why?

Catherine: Sweet told us that she liked to wrestle people for fun and has a reputation for being the scariest girl in her class. She nearly strangled her best friend with a sweater, only to end up scratching her arm with it. Sweet also started a war in the winter that involved her entire grade five class. One of her classmates pinned her down on the ground and she 'accidentally' punched him in the face with her gloved hand to get him off.

Jin: Sounds like an average person to me.

Lucy: Oh, she killed all her hamsters at the age of six and recently killed her pet fish by dumping the poor thing into hot water. She killed the first pair of hamsters by leaving them in the sun to roast all day and in the Philippines, where she recently lived, it gets extremely hot. The second pair were left in the dark, where they all died.

Catherine: What makes it even more shocking is that, the first pair of hamsters had a baby and she killed the poor thing by leaving it in the sun.

The entire cast except Catherine and Lucy: WAIT, WHAT?!

Lucy: What we just told you actually happened. Sweet did kill her hamsters and fish, punched a classmate, nearly strangled her best friend and still holds the reputation for being scariest girl in class. Still want her as a sister?

Jin: *trembles* NO. I. DON'T.

Lucy: Wow, didn't think any of that would scare you. Anyways, we'll be right back!

* * *

 ***Outside the studio***

 ***A warzone has been created***

Sweet: *throws plastic knives at Aleks* HEY ALEKS!

Aleks: WHAT?! *throws a sack filled with paper *

Sweet: *fires a bazooka armed with bananas* DO YOU THINK THIS IS PATHETIC?!

Aleks: DON'T LOOK AT ME! *throws a puchi* TAKE THIS! PUCHI SPECIAL: ZUMI PUNCH!

Zumi(Kazumi's puchi): UUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIII! (CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGEEE!)

Sweet: *catches Zumi* SHE'S MINE NOW!

Zumi: Zumi? (What?)

Sweet: CEASEFIRE!

Aleks: *kicks away a party cannon* OH COME ON! I WANTED TO USE MY PARTY CANNON!

Sweet: I have a better way to settle this other than starting World War Three!

Aleks: Let's hear it.

Sweet: I'll go find a dinosaur on eBay or something like that! Or I can clone it!

Aleks: Go find one on eBay! I don't want another dinosaur running around the studio that looks like mine!

Sweet: *groans* Fine!

Aleks: Let's go inside and give Kazumi her puchi.

Sweet: Fine, dad.

Zumi: Zumi. (Meh.)

* * *

 ***Commercial break is over***

 ***Aleks and Sweet return inside***

Sweet: Hello everybody! Welcome back to the Tekken Talk Show!

*audience cheers*

Sweet: I'll need those back, Lucy.

Lucy: *hands the cards back* Here you go.

Lee: What happened out there?

Aleks: We nearly started World War Three. No biggie.

The entire cast: WORLD WAR THREE?!

Aleks: PSHAW! *waves hand* I started about two or four before.

The entire cast: *facepalms*

Dragunov: *wipes away a small tear of happiness*

Sweet: I saw that Dragunov. *grins*

Catherine: Just another typical day for Sweet.

Sweet: Exactly. Kazumi, we have something for you!

Kazumi: Really? What could it be?

Aleks: Say hello to your puchi, Zumi! *lets go of Zumi*

Zumi: Zumi! (Yay!)

Kazumi: OH MY GOODNESS! SHE'S ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! *hugs Zumi tightly*

Alisa: I want one!

Anna and Xiaoyu: Me too!

Jun: I'd like one as well!

Nina: Count me in! I'd absolutely love to see mine run around the Zaibatsu causing mayhem!

Jin: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Lars: Let's see how much destruction Nina and her puchi can cause! In a day! Along with Alisa!

Alisa: I'll join in!

Nina: Challenge accepted!

Jin: I'm doomed.

Jun: Cheer up, Jin! I'm getting one too! Plus, you're going to be bringing her to the Zaibatsu everyday as soon as she arrives and you won't have to be lonely anymore! *smiles*

Jin: Mom! If I bring her, Nina will gain another addition to her squadron of assassins!

Jun: So? Deal with it.

Lee: Damn, Jun really knows how to end a discussion.

Jun: Being a mother has its perks.

Miyuki: Can I please have one too, Miss Sweet?

Lucy: Oh fine! Get me one too!

Catherine: Sure!

Sweet: *writes down their names* And done! Got that down, Aleks?

Aleks: Yep.

Sweet: Anyways, our next question from **gomt8** is for Lars.

Lars: Let's hear it.

Aleks: *snatches the card from Sweet's hand* Lars, what do you remember about what your mother said about Heihachi when she first met him?

Sweet: *looks at Aleks* How rude!

Aleks: I'm the co-host, remember? *waves card in front of Sweet's face*

Sweet: Riiiggght.

Lars: That's kind of a tough one. All I remembered was that she met this man in the market and he told her that his wife had recently died, then they started dating and you can ask my mother what happened after that.

The entire cast (except Kazumi): No thank you!

Kazumi: What does **gomt8** mean by Lars's mother meeting Heihachi? *narrows her eyes*

The entire cast (except Kazumi): (Thought: _Oh sh*t. This isn't good._ )

Aleks: This is gonna be fun!

Sweet: *nervously* Ummm, who wants to explain what **gomt8** means? Kazuya?

Kazuya: Nonononononono.

Aleks: Lee?

Lee: Pass!

Lucy: Will someone from the Kazama family explain? Jin?

Jin: No thanks! I choose life!

Jun: No thank you.

Sweet: Oh well. Time to arrange a family reunion for Kazumi.

Lucy: Can someone prepare a coffin for Heihachi, please?

Lars: *raises his hand* I will.

Catherine: I'll prepare the funeral arrangements.

Sweet: *fake cries* The poor man.

Aleks: Now, who wants to plan the party after the funeral?

Lee: I will!

The entire cast: It better be a good one!

Lee: I guarantee it will!

Sweet: Next question is from **CarolinaBP** and it's for both Jun and Kazuya. Let's do Jun's first.

Jun: Let's hear it.

Aleks: *snatches the card* What do you like the most about Kazuya?

Jun: *blushes slightly and fidgets with a piece of her hair* W-well, you see...

Sweet: It's okay Jun. You can tell us.

Kazumi: Yes, it's alright.

Jun: Well, he was quite attractive when I first met him and so gentle around me. I couldn't stop thinking about him everyday and all the events fell into place, I guess.

The entire cast (except Kazuya and Jin): Awwww! That's so cute!

Sweet: *cries quietly*

Aleks: Next one is for Kazuya. What do you like the most about Jun?

Kazuya: For starters, she was absolutely gorgeous and was somewhat mysterious. She was so gentle around others that it made me want to change my attitude. I mean, what man wouldn't feel attracted to someone like her?

Jun: *blushes* T-thank you.

Kazuya: Don't mention it. Everything was going well until *points to Jin* that _thing_ came along.

Jin: Hey!

The entire cast: Ouch.

Aleks: It's true though.

Lars: It must be hard being that f*cking savage. Sorry about that.

Catherine: Miyuki wasn't even paying attention at all. So, you're fine.

Miyuki: Huh?

Sweet: *blows nose* There goes that happy moment out the window.

Dragunov: *throws a fire extinguisher at Jin's face*

Sweet: Dragunov! That's only meant for severe burns!

Dragunov: *shrugs*

Lucy: At least he hit him where he intended to.

The entire cast: Good point.

Jin: He broke my jaw!

Aleks: Crybaby.

Sweet: He didn't! All he did was leave a gigantic bruise on your face. Your face now looks like a grape.

Lars: *makes a mock sympathetic face* Aw, does the baby need his bottle?

Alisa: Or does he need a diaper change?

Jin: SHUT IT!

Sweet: This'll make him shut it for an hour! *turns Jin into a two year old kid*

Jin: GOOGOO GAGA?! (Translation: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, WOMAN?!)

The entire female cast: He's so adorable!

Aleks: The f*ck?!

Lucy: HE'S MINE! *hugs him close to her chest*

Jin: *stares at Lucy with a horrified expression and his jaw drops*

Sweet: I'm so awesome.

Jun: I missed seeing you as a child.

Lucy: Can I keep him?!

Sweet: No Lucy. He's not a dog and he'll turn back to normal in a few minutes.

Lucy: But he's so cute!

Catherine: The last time you said was when mom bought you a guinea pig and you didn't do anything to care for it until it died two days later.

The entire cast: *sighs* She's just like Sweet.

Aleks: Isn't that so?

Lucy: Catherine, that was two years ago.

Catherine: Wrong. It happened two months ago!

Lucy: But, he's just so adorable! *hugs him tighter*

Kazuya: *mutters* And bratty.

Jin: Stupid! *throws a rattle at Kazuya's head*

Lucy: Where'd you get that?

Jin: *shrugs*

Lucy: *sighs* Just, don't do that again, okay? *kisses the top of his head* Wait...what did I just do?

Jun: Congratulations, Lucy! You're a mother now!

Lucy: What?!

Catherine: *claps sarcastically*

The entire female cast: Aww!

Sweet: Wow, never thought I'd live to see this day.

Lucy: Nononononononononono! Jun is his mother! Not me!

Lee: You seem stressed.

Alisa: I want to be a mom now!

Lars: Don't worry, honey. You'll be one someday. *kisses her cheek*

The audience: Aww!

Sweet: Okay, guys. We're all done with the questions, now it's time for the dares! *plays rock music*

The entire studio: YEAH!

Sweet: Jin, you're punishment's over. *turns him back to normal*

Lucy: Well, that was fun. *puts him down on the ground*

Jin: Thank you.

Sweet: First dare is from **gomt8**! Do the chicken dance while wearing tight chicken suits for 15 minutes! Kazuya and Jin are spared because of their fight requests.

Kazuya: *smiles triumphantly*

Aleks: Oh my god! He learned happiness!

Sweet: Unlike you.

The entire cast: Let's do it!

*fifteen minutes later*

Catherine: That was amazing!

Lars: A little embarrassing too.

Aleks: *wanders to a wall with a red button and glowing signs that say 'Do Not Touch!'* Oooohhh! What does this do?! *presses the red button*

Sweet: ALEKS DON'T TOUCH THA-

*a bright light blinds everyone for one second*

Lucy: *walks over to the wall* Oh sh*t. Our hosts now have the minds of five year olds while they have the body of a grown up.

Aleks: *flops around like a fish*

Sweet: *grabs Lucy's katana and swings it around happily* Pretty colors!

The entire cast: *stares in shock*

Sweet: *throws the katana towards Aleks's head and misses by a couple of centimeters*

Aleks: *throws a boulder at the speed of mach ten and misses Sweet's head by a millimeter*

Lucy: *laughs uncontrollably*

Xiaoyu: Oh dear.

Lee: This just got strange.

Dragunov: *hands Aleks a small Yamato cannon*

Aleks: Feuer! *fires the thing*

The entire cast: Dragunov!

Catherine: *grabs a book* Guys, over here. I found a book that'll turn them back!

Kazumi: Come here you two-wait, where did they go?!

*an explosion goes off in the city*

News anchor: Researchers have announced that a piece of Antarctica is now missing.

Lars: *sweatdrops* I think I found them.

Alisa: Let's go outside.

*everyone goes outside*

Sweet: *bangs a nuke against the road* This toy won't work anymore!

Aleks: *chews on a nuke* Tastes like pie!

Jun: Guys, that's not a toy or food.

Aleks and Sweet: What is it?

Jin: Something that goes boom.

Aleks: Can I eat it?

Kazuya: Yes, you can eat it.

Aleks: You go first! *shoves it directly into his face*

Sweet: Try mine too! *throws it towards him*

*an explosion blinds everyone*

Sweet: It does go boom! AGAIN!

Lars: As much as I'd hate to say this, but someone rush Kazuya to the hospital. And stop those two.

Aleks: *starts chewing on a C4*

Julia: Aleks! Get that out of your mouth! It's a bomb!

Aleks: It's not a bomb! It's a sandwich!

 ***ten points to anyone who gets the reference***

Lee: Someone stop him from chewing anything dangerous. Along with Sweet.

Sweet: What? *is busy throwing rocks at Aleks*

Aleks: *throws the C4 at her but misses*

Alisa: Stop those two now and bring them inside!

*everyone goes inside while carrying two five year olds that are throwing tantrums*

Aleks: Only mommy can do that!

Sweet: Yeah!

the entire cast: And whose your mommy, Aleks?

Aleks: *walks like a drunk person* Those four! *points to Jun, Kazumi, Anna and Nina*

Nina, Anna, Kazumi and Jun: What?!

Sweet: Then, who's your daddy?

Aleks: I don't know! I was a test tube baby!

Sweet: What's that? Is that a marshmallow?

Aleks: I don't know, must be a potato! Who's your mommy and daddy then, Sweet?

Sweet: She's my mommy! *points to Lucy*

Lucy: And whose your daddy?

Sweet: Him! *points to Jin*

Lucy and Jin: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Catherine: *laughs uncontrollably* This is just rich!

Jin: I don't want to be married to her!

Lucy: I don't want to be married to him!

Sweet: You're both lying! You love each other so much and you two kiss a lot! Ew!

Lucy: I don't want to kiss that thing! *points to Jin*

Jin: I wouldn't even dare do that! *points to Lucy*

Lars: But, you did do her. *smirks*

The entire cast: I see what you did there!

Nina: And she's the result. *points to Sweet*

Aleks and Sweet: What does "do" mean in that question? *a look of innocence and naivety is on their faces*

Aleks: Me think its Twister.

Sweet: I think it's a public event!

Dragunov: *nods frantically*

The entire cast: Uhhhh...

Aleks: *holds a nuke* Explain or Boom Boom-chan becomes MEGA BOOM BOOM-CHAN EX!

Sweet: Does it make babies?

Kazumi: Well...you see...

Lee: Sweet, how do you know that?

Sweet: I read this! *holds up 'Making Babies for Dummies'*

Aleks: I READ IT! I DON'T GET IT!

Sweet: I understood everything!

Aleks: I made a whole presentation about it!

Someone in the audience: Let's watch it!

The entire cast: *pales so much that they can be mistaken for marshmallows*

Sweet: *tugs on Jin's blazer* Can we, daddy? It's movie night!

Jin: No, we can't! It's too strange for you to watch.

Catherine: *presses the red button* There! That should turn them to normal!

*a bright light blinds everyone for one second*

Sweet: *groans* What just happened?

Lucy: We'll explain later.

Aleks: That was awesome! I'm an amazing five year old!

Sweet: Where were we? Oh right, our next dare is from Guest! I dare for some of the cast to sing Hymn For The Weekend by Coldplay. Who's in?

The entire cast: Let's do it!

Sweet: Guys are going to sing Colplay's part and the girls are going to sing Beyonce's. Are we clear?

The entire cast: Got it!

*the music for the song plays*

Sweet and Aleks: Let's do this, guys!

*a few minutes later everyone sings the song and even dresses up for the dare*

Lucy: *sings* _I feel it coursing through my blood. Life is a drink. You're love's about to make the stars come ouuut._

Jin: That's some voice you got there.

Lucy: *smiles* Thanks.

Nina and Sweet: *high fives one another* Nailed it.

Aleks: What just happened?

Sweet: Nothing much. In honor of our extremely late Valentine's Day special, we'll be playing the pocky game! Warning, this might result in your first kiss being stolen.

Jin: What?!

Xiaoyu: Awesome!

Shin: This just got interesting.

Lucy: Please spare me from this terrible fate!

Sweet: Everyone knows how to play this game, right? First one to break their pocky loses, if their partner backs away the person who didn't wins and a kiss is a tie, right?

The entire cast: Right.

Sweet: Nina, Catherine, Kazumi and Dragunov will not participate since they have informed me. Lars and Alisa are automatically partners since they're a couple.

Lucy: Why didn't you tell me I don't have to play?!

Sweet: Because those four knew ahead of time. Duh. Anyways, Lars and Alisa have the advantage while the rest don't.

Lars and Alisa: Yeah!

Aleks: Because the rest of you will have to let Sweet or me decide your partner. *smirks*

Lucy: Kill me now.

Nina: *grabs a bucket of popcorn* This'll be interesting.

Kazumi: *braids Miyuki's hair* Indeed.

Sweet: *pulls out a slip of paper from a hat* Lee and Anna!

Lee: Hello, Miss Williams. *smiles and grabs a pocky stick*

Anna: *blushes*

Aleks: Me and Julia? Oh well. *grabs a pocky stick*

Sweet: Shin and Xiaoyu!

Xiaoyu: Huh?! *blushes*

Shin: *grins*

Aleks: Jun and Kazuya!

The audience: *cheers and claps enthusiastically*

Jun: *blushes and grabs a pocky stick*

Kazuya: Whatever.

Nina: *whispers to Sweet* Did you rig this?

Sweet: Nope. I honestly didn't.

Kazumi: Then how in the world did these pairings happened?

Catherine: Here. Might help you, Kazumi. *hands her a laptop that has Fanfiction opened up*

Kazumi: Intersting.

Sweet: *pulls out the final slip from the hat and laughs* Oh sh*t! The game has now been changed, folks!

The pairs: What did you do now, Sweet?

Aleks: *reads the paper and starts laughing*

Sweet: Lucy and Jin!

Lucy: Nonononononononononononononononono!

Jin: *falls off his chair*

Jun: *claps*

Catherine: *bursts out laughing and falls off her chair*

Miyuki: Are you okay, mommy?

Kazumi: Don't worry, little one. She's absolutely fine.

Lucy: Damn you, Sweet! You rigged this!

Sweet: And how do you know that? *gives her a pocky stick* Have fun!

*Three minutes after the game has started*

Aleks: *kisses Julia*

Sweet: A tie for Aleks and Julia!

Shin: *kisses Xiaoyu*

Xiaoyu: *blushes*

Catherine: *uses a commentator's voice* Another tie scored by Xiaoyu and Shin! That's our forth tie today, Sweet! The first one being scored by the show's lovely couple, Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch while the second one being scored by Jun and Kazuya.

Sweet: *uses a commentator's voice* Right you are, Catherine! So far, our only winner is Lee since Anna backed away as they got closer. Now, we have to watch Lucy and Jin struggle for victory.

Catherine: Think this'll end in a tie, Sweet?

Sweet: Hell yeah!

Catherine: They're getting closer! And closer!

The audience: KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!

Lucy: (Thought: _I hate my life._ )

Jin: (Thought: _Screw this. I'll just give them what they want...even if I die after this._ ) *leans in and kisses her*

The entire studio: IT'S A TIE!

Nina and Catherine: Here you go, guys. *gives Sweet, Shin and Jun 20$*

Shin: Yes!

Sweet: I love winning bets!

Jun: Thank you.

Jin: *pulls away blushing* There. Happy?

Lucy: *stares at him with shock on her face and falls over*

Jun: Is she okay?

Sweet: Yeah, she is. Catherine will fix her.

Xiaoyu: How?

Catherine: *whispers* Jin's waiting in your bedroom. Better be prepared for a long night, Lucy.

Lucy: *sits up and draws out her katana* What?! Where?!

The entire cast (except Jin): *chuckles*

Sweet: Okay, guys! Time for our fight requests!

The audience: YEAH!

*The studio changes into a fight arena*

Sweet: *uses an announcer's voice* In the red corner, we have Saitama from One Punch Man!

Saitama: *cracks his knuckles and scowls*

*The crowd cheers enthusiastically*

Sweet: In the blue corner, we have Kazuya Mishima from Tekken!

*the crowd whistles and claps excitedly*

Kazuya: Tch. *scowls and crosses his arms*

Aleks: Let the fight begin!

 ** _*The following scene has been removed due to_** ** _extreme violence, blood and extreme use of profanity*_**

Aleks: And the winner is Kazuya! Congratulations!

Saitama: You're a strong opponent, Kazuya. *shakes his hand*

Kazuya: *shakes his hand* Same goes for you.

Aleks: Our next match is one that'll go down in history, folks!

Sweet: Stop exaggerating, Aleks.

Aleks: *flips the finger at her and uses an announcer's voice* In the left corner, we have Alex Mercer from Prototype!

*the crowd cheers*

Alex: Who has decided to challenge me? *cracks his knuckles*

Nina: Well, Jin's going to die.

Jun: I'll have to agree with you on this one.

Aleks: In the right, we have the almighty 'Pitch Black Wings' Jin Kazama!

Jin: Let's get this over with. *gets into a fighting stance*

Aleks: Round one! FIGHT!

 ** _*The following scene has been removed due to_** ** _extreme violence, blood and extreme use of profanity*_**

Aleks: And Jin has won the first round! Time to settle this, gentlemen!

Sweet: *places a silver suppressor on his wrist* Sorry, the author who requested this wants you to fight without the Devil Gene.

Jin: I can manage. *gets into his fighting stance* Bring it on!

Alex: You'll regret this.

 ** _*The following scene has also been removed due to_** ** _extreme violence, blood and extreme use of profanity*_**

Sweet: And Alex takes out round two like a storm! We are now going for a tiebreaker, ladies and gentlemen!

Jin: *gets up* Tch, we're not even done yet.

Alex: Bring it on!

Aleks: Round three! FIGHT!

 ** _*The following scene has also been removed due to_** ** _extreme violence, blood and extreme use of profanity*_**

Sweet: And Alex takes the win tonight! Congratulations, Alex!

Alex: Good fight, Kazama. *pulls him up from the ground*

Jin: Damn. You're one strong fighter, Mercer.

Alex: *smirks*

Sweet and Aleks: That's all for tonight, ladies and gentlemen! See ya next episode!

The entire cast: Bye! Read and review!

* * *

 ***backstage***

 ***All the girls are trying to calm down Lucy***

Nina: *pats her head* Shhhh, Lucy. You're okay.

Lucy: *trembling* H-He k-kissed me...

Alisa: You're fine, Lucy.

Xiaoyu: Does she need a moment?

Anna: Not really.

Catherine: Hey, it could've been worse, Lucy.

Sweet: How?

Catherine: He could've done a Magic Mike performance on you, you know. *drinks a can of Coke*

Anna: *rubs Lucy's shoulders* You're not helping, Catherine.

Catherine: I know.

Kazumi: Calm down, Lucy. We've all been kissed before. Except for Sweet and Catherine.

Sweet: Lucy, you could've been trapped in a room with him that's only lit by candles and then he's getting closer to you...

Catherine: Shut up, Sweet. You're scaring her.

Sweet: It could've happened though.

 ***on the guys side***

Lars: Jin, are you dying of a heart attack?

Jin: N-No...

Lee: You kissed a girl, so what?

Aleks: It's not like she gave you a disease or something! *grabs a cinnamon bun*

Shin: By the way, at least you got a girlfriend like me.

Lee: It's Xiaoyu, isn't it?

Shin: *grins and nods*

Lee: Called it.

Kazuya: She's the host's OC, Jin. She was happy when you kissed her and it looked like she didn't care.

Jin: Well, I cared! She stole my first kiss!

Aleks: It didn't look like it to me.

Lars: He's right you know. You were the one who leaned in and kissed her first.

Dragunov: *shows him a clip of the kiss*

Aleks: See? You were the one who kissed her, liar.

Jin: I hate my life.


	4. Episode 4

_* I don't own anything except my OC and this story. Bandai Namco owns everything else.*_

 **The Tekken Talk Show**

 **Episode 4**

 ***Inside the studio***

 ***Five minutes till showtime***

Lars: Odd. Where are the hosts?

Julia: Last time I saw those two was when they found the Delorean on eBay and decided to take it out for a drive.

Jin: When was that?

Julia: Three hours ago.

Kazuya: Let's hope they don't come back.

Jun: You know she can delete all of this with one click, right?

Alisa: She's right, you know.

Lucy: *is busy talking with a soldier* I haven't seen Sweet or Aleks in three hours. Are you sure they didn't leave the planet?

Soldier: General, we've searched around the world and in space, but we still can't find them.

Lee: You command your own troops?

Nina: Yep. Sweet showed me her troops when I visited and she commands about seventeen troops.

Lars: That's pretty cool, Lucy.

Lucy: Yeah, but sometimes it can be a bother.

Soldier: General, we just received news that we found the hosts.

Jun: Where?

Kazumi: *is busy playing Monopoly with Miyuki and Catherine* They might have gone to another planet, but I'm not entirely sure.

*Asuka, Lili and Hwoarang walks through the doors*

Asuka: Hey, is this the Tekken Talk Show?

Lili: It does seem like it, Asuka.

Hwoarang: Tch. This just wasted my time.

Asuka: *hugs him* Don't worry, babe. I'll at least be here with you.

Jin: Great, not you three again.

Asuka: *pulls away from Hwoarang* You brat! *tackles Jin*

Jin: This woman is trying to assault me!

Lucy: What kind of assault though? *smirks*

Jin: Hell no! That's just downright disgusting!

Asuka: *gets up from the ground and walks towards Jun* Hey, Auntie Jun! *hugs Jun*

Jun: *hugs her back* Hello, Asuka.

Lili: Does anyone here know where the hosts are?

Lucy: They've gone missing. My name's Lucy and I'm the host's OC, which means I might have to get you three to sign these papers. *gives the three a few papers and some pens*

Asuka, Lili and Hwoarang: Sure. *all of them go to a table and start signing*

Xiaoyu: We're getting three new people?

Shin: Seems like it.

Dragunov: *walks towards Lucy and gives her a card*

Lucy: Are you kidding me?!

Catherine: What?

Jun: I'll explain the basic things to the newcomers, Lucy. *walks towards the three*

Lars: Please tell me the hosts have been found.

Julia: It's been quite a while.

Lucy: They have been found, but they're in a different timeline.

The entire cast: *facepalms*

Lucy: You know what? Let's just start the show.

* * *

 _*Somewhere in the timeline*_

Sweet: Dude! This was the best idea ever!

Aleks: I know right?!

GPS: Turn left when it is safe to do so.

Aleks: *makes a sharp turn left*

Sweet: Dude, we're in the 1600's!

Aleks: Awesome. *keeps driving and summons a portal*

GPS: In two kilometers, turn right.

*The dynamic duo appear in the 1400's*

Sweet: I need to get out. I'm gonna hurl. *steps out and pukes*

Aleks: That's nasty, bruh!

Sweet: I know. *her phone starts ringing* Hello? Oh sh*t! The show's about to start!

Aleks: *in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice* Get in the car!

Sweet: *teleports inside* Pedal to the metal, private!

* * *

 ***back in the studio***

 ***A portal appears and the Delorean pops out***

Jin: And they're back.

Sweet: Holy f*ckbrgers! That was awesome! *walks out and faceplants on the floor*

Aleks: *steps out and kicks her head slightly* She's dead.

Nina: You guys have been gone for three hours, care to explain?

Aleks: We found car on eBay. Drove it around like idiots while listening to GPS. Time traveled like dorks. *points to Sweet* She died on the way.

Sweet: *voice is muffled by the floor* Dif not!

Aleks: Well, nearly.

Anna: She hurled on the way, didn't she?

Aleks: She did. Three times.

Sweet: *gets up* Dude! You were driving at 180 kilometers per hour and you picked the bumpy road!

Aleks: At least the police didn't catch us.

Sweet: True.

Lucy: We already started the show without you, Sweet.

Sweet: I can see that, you twit.

Lars: Someone's cranky.

Kazumi: And Miss Hinukajin has already introduced Asuka, Hwoarang and Lili while you were gone.

Xiaoyu: Which Hinukajin? There's three here today.

Alisa: She meant the oldest one, Xiao.

Xiaoyu: Oh, okay.

Shin: Did you two change history in any way?

Aleks and Sweet: *innocently look away* No...

Kazuya: You two are such terrible liars.

Sweet: Okay fine, we altered the French Revolution a bit and made sure Marie Antoinette didn't lose her head! Instead, we put the person who caused the entire bloodbath in the guillotine! Aleks also decided to knock out Hitler during a speech in World War Two. *snickers*

Aleks: I couldn't help it!

Sweet: By the way, we went to the future and made sure Jin proposed to Lucy!

Lucy and Jin: SERIOUSLY?!

Sweet: I'm just kidding! It won't happen...yet.

Lars: Why in the world did you punch Hitler in the face?

Sweet: Cause he had nothing else to do.

Aleks: Hey! Says the one who dropkicked Donald Trump when he was a teen!

Sweet: That's because he's a menace!

Aleks: Let's also not forget you were the one who "accidentally" made us watch something we weren't supposed to!

Sweet: *pales and shudders* That was totally your fault.

Lucy: What happened?

*Aleks whispers what happened and her face pales*

The entire cast: What did she do?

Aleks: See Jin? *grabs him and points towards him*

Jin: What did I do now?

The entire cast: Yeah. So what?

Lucy: *gulps nervously* H-How w-was he c-created? *runs to the bathroom and presumably pukes*

The entire cast: *stares at the three with horror and disgust plastered on their faces*

Asuka: *runs to the trash and pukes*

Lili: *faints*

Kazumi and Jun: *cringes*

Jin: *dies of disgust and horror*

Dragunov: *sarcastically claps while shuddering on the inside*

Sweet: I just had a thought and Aleks decided to turn this device on that he installed in the car that allows the event that the person was wondering about to see it! *sprints to the nearest trash can and pukes*

Aleks: Worst idea on Earth.

Lars: What the hell made you think of that? *grabs a nearby trash can and pukes in it*

Sweet: Welcome to my sick and twisted mind.

Jin: Send her to an asylum!

Lucy: We did that. She was kicked out after a day.

Sweet: And how was I supposed to know that we weren't allowed to sing "ring around the rosy" joyfully while passing death notes to the other people?

The entire cast: *stares at her with shocked exressions*

Dragunov: *facepalms*

Kazumi: Did she actually do that?

Catherine: Even the security camera recorded it.

Sweet: You also didn't remind me not to stare at the security camera while I wore black eye contacts during the night.

Nina: That's just creepy.

Aleks: That's what I told you.

Sweet: Says the one who got kicked out of 666 asylums!

The entire cast: WHAT?!

Aleks: They said I was too much for them to handle. *grins*

Julia: I don't think you should be grinning at all.

Lee: Wait a minute! So, the hosts of this how are basically psychopaths?!

Kazuya: Seems like it.

Sweet and Aleks: We're not that messed up in the head!

Lars: You guys blew up a part of Antarctica and nearly started World War Three!

Sweet: That was Aleks!

Lucy: You wanted to watch how Jin was created!

Sweet: That wasn't me! It was my messed up head!

Jin: It's still **your** head!

Anna: Exactly!

Sweet: But, it was **Aleks's** device!

Aleks: It was **your** idea!

Kazumi: *whacks both their heads* It was both your fault in the end.

Aleks: I think I'm seeing stars! *falls to the ground* Oh look! A potato!

 ***THUD!***

Lucy: I don't think he's that heavy...

Sweet: Cause he isn't. *starts taking out all the weapons hidden in his jacket and places them near Dragunov*

Xiaoyu: That's a lot of explosives.

Shin: I think he robbed a military. *inspects a grenade and carefully puts it down*

Sweet: He didn't. Trust me. Dragunov, hide these for the entire episode.

Dragunov: *nods and picks it all up*

Catherine and Lucy: (Thought: _At least she doesn't know where we hide our weapons..._ )

Sweet: *to both sisters* I know where they all are, you know.

Lucy and Catherine: How?!

Sweet: Me, Lars and Nina saw you carrying about three arsenals worth of guns, ammo, grenades, explosives and rocket launchers into the studio on the first day.

Lucy: Dammit.

*Catherine's phone rings and she answers the call*

Catherine: Lucy, we have to go. Some moron just stirred up some trouble in England.

Aleks: *instantly wakes up* CAN I HELP?!

Lucy: *groans* Again? That's the third time this month! *gets up from her chair* Fine, Aleks. You can help.

Aleks: WHOPEE! *cracks knuckles* Time to show why I joined the brotherhood!

Sweet: You joined the brotherhood?

Aleks: Ya, mate!

Lars: Where are you three going?

Lucy: England. *opens a door*

*The entire cast gets up and follows them into a gigantic arsenal*

Sweet: I knew it was here!

Jin: What the hell?! Where'd you get these guns?!

Lucy: We stole some from G Corporation, the Mishima Zaibatsu, asked Lee to manufacture some weapons for us and "borrowed" some from a few countries. *grabs a sniper and loads it onto her back*

Kazuya: How the hell did you get those weapons from G Corporation?!

Catherine: All your arsenals were poorly guarded and it was extremely easy to bribe all your soldiers. *grabs her "standard" loadouts*

Jin: HA! You're security's terrible!

Lucy: Dude, you had _**none**_. There wasn't even a single soldier guarding them! By the way, Nina helped.

Nina: It was fun breaking into the arsenal. *chuckles

Jin: What?!

Aleks: You had _**one**_ job! I guard mine with four tanks, eight sentry guns, two destroyers, one aircraft carrier, one rabid dog and one Cerberus! Sometimes, the goddess of death helps.

Lucy and Catherine: Aleks, let's go! The chopper's here!

Aleks: *teleports inside the chopper* I WIN!

Catherine: *walks over to Miyuki* You be a good girl now, 'kay? Mommy just has to go somewhere.

Miyuki: Ok! Will you bring me back a souvenir, please mommy?

Catherine: *kisses the top of her head* Sure, I will! *teleports inside the chopper along with Lucy*

Sweet: *throws a device* Here! So you can watch the show!

Lucy: *catches it* Thanks! See ya guys!

Jin: Hope you never come back!

Lucy: *shoots his arm with a sniper and misses* I'll be back to finish you, you annoying prick!

Lars: Well that was aggressive.

Alisa: She is Sweet's OC.

Sweet: Hey!

Jun: Don't you need Aleks to co-host the show?

Aleks: *yells out from the helicopter* WHAT KIND OF BLASPHEMY IS THAT?!

Sweet: *somehow lassos the copter's tail* BLASPHEMICAL BLASPHEMY!

The entire cast: *thought* _Did she just lasso a freaking helicopter?_

Sweet: GET DOWN HERE DAMMIT! *shakes the chopper with the lasso and Aleks falls out...then lands on his face on the granite*

* **KA-THUD***

The entire cast: SWEET! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN CO-HOST!

Sweet: Calm your nerves, guys! He's still alive!

Aleks: *gets up* You ruined a great opportunity!

Lars: Dude, you nearly died!

Aleks: Pshaw. I only have a tiny scrape on my jaw! *points to a massive cut on his jaw to the cast*

Julia: That's not a scrape. IT'S A F*CKING CUT!

The entire cast: *slowly backs away*

Jin: I never expected Julia to use profanity.

Alisa: Me either.

Xiaoyu: She's kinda scary though.

Shin: That looks like it needs medical attention.

Kazuya: No sh*t, Sherlock.

Kazumi: SHUT YOUR TRAP THIS INSTANT!

*half of the cast falls over in fear as they witness history unfold in front of them*

Kazumi: *mutters* Now I'm glad I struck that deal with Akuma in Tekken 7...

Lars: Ouch.

Shin: And I thought Sweet's insults were damaging.

Sweet: *dives underneath a table* Nice lady is scary lady...

Alisa: Did she just turn into a three year old?

Jun: I think she did.

Aleks: *is busy hiding underneath the floor*

Th entire cast: *stares at Aleks as he hides*

Aleks: *in a semi-scared voice* I'm in my happy place...

Sweet: And you think I'm a three year old?!

Jin: I thought you already proved that.

Jun: You're in no position to speak, Jin!

Jin: How so?

Jun: When you were younger, you'd hide underneath a table or your bed when something loud, particularly a storm, could be heard near the house! Sometimes, you'd crawl into my bed and hide underneath the blankets until morning!

Jin: *shuts up immediately*

Sweet: *crawls out* Let's continue on with the show. Everyone back to your seats!

*everyone does that*

Xiaoyu: Where's Aleks?

Lili: *is busy looking at her nails* From what I heard, he went to the hospital after Miss Syrup made him land on the granite.

Sweet: Lili, call me Sweet like everyone else and it wasn't my fault he wasn't paying attention at all when he fell.

Asuka: I like this host!

Jin: Wait, before we start with the other questions, I'd like to ask Asuka a question.

Asuka: Shoot ahead.

Jin: How in the name of hell did you get Hwoarang as your *shudders* boyfriend?

Auka: That's simple! We met at the Iron Fist Tournament and we both were knocked out of the competition after our third fight. We watched the remaining fights together and he asked if I wanted to train with him and then that's that.

Xiaoyu: Aww! That's so sweet!

Jin: It's super cheesy though.

Lili: Hey! At least she _**got**_ a boyfriend!

Sweet: *goes on Fanfiction's Tekken Archives* According to some romance stories, Asuka and Hwoarang are one of the most popular shippings used in stories.

Jun: Really? Let me see!

The other girls: Yeah they are!

Lars: Are there any other more popular ones?

Sweet: Let's see. We have Lars and Alisa (my personal favorite), Kazuya and Jun, Jin and Xiaoyu and a few more others.

Alisa: How come you ship Xiaoyu and Shin, instead of Jin and Xiaoyu?

Sweet: Well, you see. After I watched Blood Vengeance three times, I know I have a problem, I noticed a shipping grow between Xiao and Shin throughout the entire movie and I sort of know this is kind of an underdog shipping in the fanbase too. Also, Xiao deserves a caring man, not a cruel one like Jin.

Jin: Hey!

Sweet: Not to offend all the people who ship those two, but I sort of don't feel the chemistry between them. Some authors sort of change his personality to make him seem like a kind person underneath and I'm totally fine with that, but I prefer seeing Shin with Xiaoyu because she would sort of seem more happier with Shin. Also, Jin would be busy at the Zaibatsu for the whole day and he can't spend as much time with Xiaoyu. But, that's my opinion.

Kazumi: I may agree with that a little bit.

Asuka: How about you Jin? Do _**you**_ have someone?

Jin: Hell no! I'd rather be spending my entire life alone!

Shin: Well, you have been flirting with Lucy a bit.

Jin: Am not!

Hwoarang: Sweet's OC? No way!

Lars: They may not flirt the normal way, but they flirt with violence and pride.

Nina: Just last episode, he kissed her.

Lili, Asuka and Hwoarang: No way!

Jin: That's because I wanted the whole ordeal to be over!

Alisa: But your face didn't agree with that.

Sweet: But, Jin, Lucy has a lot in common with you.

Jin: *sarcastically* Oh really?

Nina: She's actually right. Lucy does have a lot in common with you.

Jin: Prove it.

Sweet: Lucy lost her mother when she was born and her dad died way before he even got to see her.

The entire cast except Jin: That's awful.

Jun: You did lose me on your fifteenth birthday.

Jin: So what? She lost her parents when she was young. It's not really a big deal.

Nina: Careful of what you say about Lucy. That's only the beginning of her past.

Sweet: Lucy was born with magic, enhancements and some other things that she struggled to hide. Same goes for you and your Devil Gene.

Nina: Lucy also _**hates**_ her entire family line except her mom, dad and grandmother.

Jin: That's just three things. Not a big deal.

Sweet: Actually, if you want the entire story go ask Lucy herself...that is if you don't die in the process.

The entire cast: WHAT?!

Sweet: Look, Lucy isn't the happiest person around when it comes to discussing her past. Not even kidding. I asked her a question about her mom one time and I nearly got cut in half because of one simple question.

The entire cast: Do it!

Jin: You want me to ask her?!

Nina: Yeah!

Lars: It'll do you good. (Thought: _It'll also get rid of you for good!_ )

Shin: Come on! It won't be that bad!

Anna: You'll probably get a friend...for the meantime.

Jin: But, there's a chance of me dying!

The entire cast: So?

Jin: It's complete suicide!

Jun: But, there's a fifty percent chance of you living.

Sweet: Actually...it's twenty-five percent.

Jun: Make that twenty-five then.

Alisa: *whispers to Jin* If you do it and make it out alive, I'll steal all the G Corporation's plan for the war.

Jin: Deal!

Sweet: He really wants to win the war, doesn't he?

Nina: Big time.

Sweet: Back to questions!

The entire cast: *groans*

Sweet: Or would you rather watch a ten hour long video of paint drying on a wall?!

The entire cast: HELL NO!

Sweet: Then sit down and answer questions like good little kids!

*they all do that*

Sweet: Okay then. First question is for Jun from **BlitzRick3**.

Jun: Go ahead.

Sweet: Did Kazuya ever pay child support when Jin was younger?

Jun: Sadly, no.

Kazuya: Why would I need to support a brat like him? I mean there's no point!

Jin: Hey!

Jun: *sighs* When Jin was young, I never heard from Kazuya again after he was born and I raised him for the next fifteen years by myself without the need of child support.

Lars: And I thought my dad was worse.

Kazuya: We're brothers, dipsh*t. We have the same father.

Lars: Why you, bastard! *tackles him and starts punching his face*

Sweet: *jumps in and gets punched in the face*

Lars and Kazuya: Oh sh*t. *both stop fighting and stand up*

Sweet: *turns to them with a terrifying smile on her face* Which one of you two bastards punched my face?

Lars: *points to Kazuya* Him!

Kazuya: Hell no! You're not pinning the blame on me!

Sweet: Too late! In the Torture Room you go! Dragunov!

Dragunov: *throws him in*

Anna: He deserved it.

Lars: It was actually me who punched you, but I didn't wanna go in there. Sorry.

Sweet: I already knew it was you. I just wanted to throw him in there.

Hwoarang: Is she always this cruel?

The entire cast: Yes.

Xiaoyu: No, it all depends on how we act.

Sweet: That's true. Next questions is for Alisa from **BlitzRick3** again.

Alisa: I'll give you the best answer I've got.

Sweet: You do realize you and Lars will never have child right? You're a robot.

Alisa: Yes, I am aware of that fact, but there are two options we have.

Lili: What kind of options?

Lars: The first one is adoption. The second one is turning Alisa into a human via soul transfer.

Kazumi: How will you transfer her soul? This may sound a bit rude, but she's a robot and they don't have souls.

Sweet: That's easy! I gave her one!

Alisa: She actually did.

Lars: We've been discussing for a few months if she should transfer her soul into a human body and we haven't come to a decision yet, but we're leaning on the decision that she should.

Jun: I think she should.

Kazumi: She definitely should. It would be wonderful if she and Lars started a family together. Plus, their child would look so adorable!

Sweet: Just give me and Aleks a call if you're ready.

Alisa: All right.

*Julia and Aleks enter through the doors*

Lee: Back from the hospital, I see?

Julia: *mutters angrily* Remind me to bring powerful sedatives the next time we have to go to a hospital. *takes a seat*

Xiaoyu: What happened?

Julia: Aleks threw a gigantic tantrum when he saw the doctor come back in the room with a needle and spasmed during the entire time he was getting stitches! Let's not forget you punched the doctor when he nearly finished with the stitches!

Aleks: I HATE NEEDLES!

Asuka: He was awake during the entire operation?!

Julia: He was because he knocked the needle out of the doctor's hand in the operating room and they couldn't find it!

Aleks: *dramatically* Real men don't need sedatives!

Nina: Wow.

Sweet: Back to the questions. Our last question from **BlitzRick3** is for Lars.

Lars: Shoot.

Sweet: Is it true that you were once a ninja?

Lars: Dammit! How'd they figure it out?! Anyways, I was a ninja for a while but then I got bored of it since I can't be quiet for more than three minutes and I prefer guns than ninja stars.

Alisa: Lars does use his skills in stealth to wrap his arm around my waist or to hide my things to get my attention, but the best thing he ever does with stealth is when I don't know he's behind me and hugs me from behind. *giggles*

The audience: Awww!

Lars: That's the only thing I like about stealth. *smiles*

Lili: That's so cute!

Asuka: I find that really adorable. But, that seems impossible since you'll feel his arms brush against your back.

Hwoarang: *snakes his arm around Asuka's waist* It's not that hard.

Sweet: Almost forgot. Dragunov, bring him out.

Dragunov: *goes in and retrieves a petrified Kazuya from the depths of hell*

Sweet: This is what happens when you don't behave like good little children, okay everyone? *smiles*

The entire cast: Y-Yes, ma'am.

Lee: Why is she so terrifying?

Shin: Maybe she was born like that...

Sweet: Next questions are from my friend, **CarolinaBP**!

Kazuya: Great. Not her again.

Kazumi: YOU BE NICE FOR ONE GODDAMN MOMENT IN YOUR SAD, YET MISERABLE LIFE AND RESPECT THE FELLOW AUTHOR LIKE YOU WOULD WITH YOUR OWN MOTHER!

The entire cast: *cower in fear*

Sweet: Well then. Our first question is for Lei Wulong, but we might need to contact him with a phone.

Aleks: *mutters* _'You used to call me on my cell phone...'_

Nina: *claps sarcastically*

Lars: That lyric is so much fun to use.

Sweet: Anyways, on with the show! *contacts Lei on a holographic screen and waits for him to pick up*

Lei: Hello?

Sweet: Hey, Lei! It's your friend, Sweet, here with the Tekken Talk Show!

The audience: *cheers loudly*

Lei: Hey guys!

Sweet: An author has a question to ask you.

Lei: Shoot ahead.

Akes: *snatches the card* Have you ever had any feelings for Jun?

Lei: Yes, I did for a little while but then they faded away.

Jun: Really?

Lei: But, I ended up getting a wife three years ago and we have two kids now.

Lars: Congrats on the new family.

Lei: Thanks everyone. I gotta go now, rumours of riots starting here in Hong Kong are spiralling out of control and I have to go and manage them.

The entire cast: Bye!

Lei: See ya!

*the screen turns black and disappears*

Aleks: Almost forgot one last question, moron. *points to a question on the card*

Sweet: Oh shut up! Then you read it, smartass!

Aleks: Julia, how are you adopted when you look exactly like your mother?

Julia: I don't know honestly. I mean it might be something about genetics or luck, but I don't know how to explain that.

Sweet: Good answer. That's all the questions we have for today and we still have thirty minutes left. What do you guys wanna do?

Lars: Probably clear the area.

The entire cast: Why?

Lars: Cause Lucy and Catherine's chopper just arrived.

*Lucy and Catherine crash through the roof and land on their feet*

Lucy: I'm back!

Sweet: YOU MORON! WHY WON'T YOU USE THE F*CKING DOORS LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE?!

Catherine: Get mad at Lucy, not me. It was her idea to crash through the roof and drive you insane.

Sweet: You're paying the damage with your money.

Lucy: Fine. Anyways, what are you all doing?

Xiaoyu: Trying to think of ways to pass the time.

Catherine: Tug of war?

The entire cast: Naw.

Aleks: Some of us have supernatural strength.

*the entire cast looks at Lucy and Catherine*

Lars: Football?

Sweet: No. Some of us will be destroyed.

Lucy: Arrow roulette?

The entire cast: Hell yeah!

Lee: Isn't that the game from the movie Grown Ups?

Lili: Yes.

Asuka: That movie was awesome.

Catherine: I've got a bow and arrow!

Sweet: Everyone go outside and get in a circle!

*everyone does that*

Sweet: *to the cameraman* You're still filming this, right?

Cameraman: Yep.

Sweet: Catherine, you're shooting the arrows.

Catherine: Hell yes!

Sweet: Everyone knows the rules?

The entire cast: Yeah!

Sweet: Alright! You're out if you fall down and last one left standing is the winner! Ready? GO!

Catherine: *shoots thirty-two arrows*

Lars: Where are the arrows?!

Catherine: I don't know! I lost them in the sky!

Asuka: SH*T! It's going to be like that scene in the movie!

Aleks: RUN!

*Everyone runs around like frantic chickens*

Lars: SH*T! *trips and falls down while an arrow lands near him*

Asuka: NO! *trips*

Lee, Anna, Nina and Shin: *all lose balance and land on top of another*

Nina: Who lost their balance?!

Lee: The one obviously on the bottom of the pile!

Alisa: *trips on Lars* Ow!

Sweet: *accidentally runs into a concrete wall*

Kazuya: *runs into a moving car*

Jin: There's no way in hell I'm dying here! *accidentally runs into a pillar of quartz while an arrow lands near him*

Lili: *trips as well and nearly gets hit with an arrow*

Hwoarang: *falls onto Asuka* Sorry!

Asuka: *weakly* I-I'm f-fine...

Lucy: I'm gonna win! *runs into the same wall as Sweet*

Kazumi and Jun: I'm not even going to bother. *goes back inside*

Julia and Juwie: *trips on a crack in the road* Ow!

Xiaoyu: Look out! *crashes onto the doggy pile*

*fourteen arrows land around the pile of people*

Catherine: *runs into a streetlight at full speed*

Aleks: HAHAHAHAHA! I BEAT ALL YOU PANSIES! *gets hit with one arrow on each foot, two on each shoulder and eleven on his head*

The entire cast: ALEKS!

Sweet: *in a pained voice* Back...to the hospital...you go...*peels off the wall slowly*

Julia: Let's go, Aleks.

Aleks: NOOOOOOOO!

Sweet: *gets up* Well then. That's the end of this episode, everyone!

The entire cast: Finally!

Sweet: See ya next time!

The entire cast: Bye!

* * *

 ***Backstage***

Sweet: I think I broke my face.

Lucy: No duh! You ran into a wall!

Sweet: So did you!

Jun: Do I need to call an ambulance?

The entire cast: No. We're fine.

Lee: How was Aleks not freaking out when he was hit by fifteen arrows?!

Shin: Beats me. That guy is tough as heck.

Xiaoyu: That was probably the most scariest game I've ever played.

Lars: Especially when we lost the arrows. *looks at Catherine*

Catherine: Hey! I don't have absurdly amazing vision!

Jin: Well, you could've put blinking lights on them!

Catherine: And how would you place lights on a f*cking arrow?!

Nina: *whispers to Sweet* Doesn't Catherine know how to dislodge a limb?

Sweet: Yes, she does.

Lucy: Hey! Quit picking on my sister!

Jin: Oh yeah? Make me!

Alisa: He's dead.

Lucy: *grabs him in a headlock and presses a dagger against his throat* Choose your words wisely next time or you'll never see another sunrise again in your pathetic life!

Sweet: She grows up so fast...*wipes away a tear*


	5. Episode 5

_* I don't own anything except my OC and this story. Bandai Namco owns everything else.*_

 **The Tekken Talk Show**

 **Episode 5**

 ***Inside the studio***

 ***Five minutes till showtime***

Aleks: *hiding behind a corner with Sweet* This is a terrible idea! Your worse yet!

Sweet: No it ain't! We're just gonna go and steal one of Devil Jin's feathers!

Aleks: By yanking it out?!

Sweet: No duh. How else are we supposed to get it out?

Lars: *walks to her* What are you two doing? More specifically, what is Sweet doing?

Aleks: Miss Genius over here wants to see what would happen if she yanked a feather out of Devil Jin's wings.

Alisa: *walks over* What's all the ruckus here about?

Lars: Sweet wants a feather...

Alisa: That doesn't seem all that terrifying.

Lars: ...from Devil Jin's wings.

Alisa: *walks away* Good luck.

Aleks: I'm gonna go and watch you from a few meters away. *walks away*

Sweet: Wuss! *looks at her target* Let's do this! *runs to Devil Jin's wings and yanks a feather out forcefully*

Devil Jin: *screams and jumps* MOTHERF*KING PIECE OF SH*T!

Jun: Watch your language!

Nina: Must've hurt.

Lee: And I thought Jin used more profanity than Sweet.

Jin: I do!

Devil Jin: WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DEVIL'S THRONE WAS THAT?!

Anna: That would be the main host.

Sweet: I got it!

Devil Jin: F*ck that hurt.

Aleks: Never in my life had I ever heard a scream like that.

Sweet: Yes you have! From me!

Aleks: Oh yeah! *turns around* Oooh! A feather! *yanks out two feathers from Devil Jin's wings forcefully*

Devil Jin: SON OF A B*TCH! *flies up and hits the roof* F*CK!

Nina: And that would be the co-host.

Jin: I really need to upgrade my use of profanity.

Jun: *whacks his head* More like lessen it!

Devil Jin: Ow!

Xiaoyu: Where is Lucy and Catherine?

Sweet: Catherine is dropping off Miyuki at a daycare. As for Lucy, I don't know where she is.

Kazumi: Why is Miyuki going to a daycare?

Sweet: She feels that this show is getting a bit too violent for Miyuki and there is too much profanity.

*The entire cast looks at Devil Jin, Jin and Kazuya*

Those three: What?

Jun: I'm going to miss Miyuki.

Kazumi: Same here.

Sweet: But, if we tone down our use of swear words, she'll bring her back! Anyways, let's get the show started!

* * *

 ***Opening song plays***

 ***cameras turn to us***

Sweet: Hello everyone! Welcome to the fifth episode of the Tekken Talk Show!

*the crowd cheers and Pitbull's 'Fun' plays then stops*

Sweet: We have two new characters with us today and we'd like to introduce them to you! First up we have Bryan Fury!

Bryan: *waves to the camera*

Sweet: And the almighty Devil Jin!

Devil Jin: *smirks and waves*

*the female audience cheers loudly*

Sweet: *a producer walks over to Sweet and whispers something into her ear* Oh dear.

The entire cast: What?

Sweet: After Devil Jin smirked and waved, about 84% of teenaged girls around the world have passed out from excessive nose-bleeds or squealed like little girls to the point of nearly destroying their families' eardrums.

Devil Jin: *chuckles* Whoops.

Alisa: It's because some people think he's _**devilishly**_ handsome.

Aleks: Wonderful pun, Alisa!

Alisa: Thank you.

*A boy with pale pink hair and blue eyes walks through the doors with a scowl on his face*

Lili: Who's that hot little teenaged boy that walked through the door? *starts drooling*

Xiaoyu: *has hearts in her eyes* Yeah...

Asuka: *whistles*

The female audience: *start squealing uncontrollably*

Lars: *covers Alisa's eyes* Don't look.

Alisa: Why not? *slightly lifts his hand*

Lars: Just don't.

Julia: *squeals*

*Catherine walks through the doors and walks to the boy*

The female cast: HE'S YOURS?!

Catherine: What? No! You'll actually be surprised to know who this is.

Sweet: *is busy roaring with laughter*

Aleks: You better reveal who he is!

Sweet: Guys, that's Lucy as a boy!

The entire cast: WHAT?!

Nina: How?!

Sweet: Last night, Lucy decided to destroy my laptop with a hammer cause I wouldn't let her sharpen her sword at three in the morning. *is still laughing* From now on, you can call her Lucas.

Lucas: Oh shut the f*ck up.

Lee: How long will this last?

Lucas: *grits his teeth* Two more episodes.

Jin: That's humiliating ain't it?

Lucas: Yes. Yes it is.

Nina: This is gonna be a bit confusing...

Lucas: Anyways, I brought someone here with me today and we'll get a new person as well.

Alisa: Okay then.

Catherine: I'm gonna get used to this.

Lucas: Guys, meet my older sister. Annalise. *introduces a girl with light brown hair and turquoise eyes*

The entire cast: ANOTHER ONE?!

Sweet: Where did you find her?

Lucas: I found her in the studio's basement!

Sweet: *sighs* Didn't I tell you not to go down there without my permission?

Lucas: Tell that to Aleks! He's the one who made me go down there!

Aleks: Not my fault!

Annalise: *growls angrily*

Lucas: Annalise is my adoptive older sister that I haven't seen in twenty-one years. She _**used**_ to be a serial killer, but has now been reformed 25%.

The entire cast: (thought: _We're all gonna die._ )

Anna: Should we be worried that she'll...um...kill us?

Lucas: Nah...unless you piss her off that is.

Lee: Oh dear.

Devil Jin: Doesn't look that all threatening to m-*is put into a headlock by Annalise*

Annalise: Watch your mouth or I'll skin you alive and put your wings on a plaque as a display in my trophy room!

The entire cast: *cowers in fear* T-They r-really are a-alike...

Lars: I think we should reconsider about Annalise...

Annalise: I'll be an executioner if you want... *smirks*

Lucas: ANNALISE!

Annalise: Fine, I'll be the punisher in the Torture Room.

Jin: Sounds good.

Sweet: I think she'll be a prefect fit!

Nina: I don't think she'll last in there.

Lucas: She's been chained to a wall somewhere for twenty-one years and I know for a fact that she can walk through hell without being scared.

Devil Jin: B*tch please. I've done that thousands of times.

Sweet: I ran a marathon there!

Lee: *to Catherine* Is there something that this woman hasn't done?

Catherine: Yes. She hasn't gotten a boyfriend.

Sweet: Don't you start.

Catherine: Not even **_one_**. *gets punched into a wall by Sweet*

Sweet: Another rule, nobody gets to make fun of my singleness. Am I clear?

The entire cast: Yes, ma'am.

Lucas: Nobody makes fun of her status. Trust me. It WILL NOT be pretty. I did it.

Sweet: And where did you go?

Lucas: Past Saturn...

The entire cast: She punched you that far?!

Devil Jin: Wow. That host really can't win a boy-*gets a powerful uppercut to the jaw and makes a hole in the roof*

Sweet: *turns to everyone* See?

Aleks: Back to the questions, Sweet! You don't want to get charged with murder!

Sweet: Since when did you have morals?!

Aleks: I dunno know. Now? Anyways, I bought this little gold ball on eBay!

Kazumi: What is it for?

Aleks: To totally trap Jin inside.

Jin: That's not a pokeball, asshat.

Aleks: No it's a masterball!

Lucy: Whose money did you use?

Aleks: I used Jin's credit card.

Jin: WHAT?!

Aleks: Hush child! But before I got said credit card, I drained G Corps.'s money from their bank accounts. They only have $2.01 left.

Kazuya: EXCUSE ME?!

Sweet: You are excused.

Dragunov: *throws Kazuya into the men's washroom*

Aleks: Anyways... I used the cash to buy Jin's house. Along with some other crap.

Jin: Wait. WHY DID YOU BUY MY F*CKING HOUSE?!

Aleks: Because...why not?

Sweet: Guys, shut up for one second. I've got something to tell you all!

Kazuya: You're letting him go? *points to his son*

Sweet: No! We're going on a trip!

Lucas: In our favorite rocket ship!

Sweet: Don't. Anyways, the show has reached over 1000 views and we're dubbing this a grand episode! And Lucas, I've had enough of you. *turns him back into a girl*

Jin: The day you're letting us go?

Catherine: Or did you actually get a boyfriend?

Sweet: DRAGUNOV!

Dragunov: *throws her in the Torture Room*

Nina: She's the first one to be ever thrown there in weeks.

Catherine: *from inside* AND I WON'T BE THE LAST!

Annalise: Be quiet!

Jin: Why am I trapped in this hellhole?

Lars: Now you know how I felt after a year of my employment...

Lucy: Ouch...

Lee: Savage...

Aleks: I think that was rather appropriate.

Sweet: Go get Catherine. She's spent enough time in there.

Lucy: No she hasn't!

Catherine: *yelling from inside* It's actually not scary in here.

*a terrifying roar shakes the entire studio*

Catherine: *screams* GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

Annalise: *yells over the screaming and roaring* Calm down, Catherine! It ain't gonna bite!

Sweet: *gets up and pokes her head inside* CALM THAT THING DOWN! WE'RE DOING A SHOW HERE! *slams the door shut*

Jin: *is hiding behind Jun* WHAT WAS THAT THING?!

*the door to the Torture Room bursts open and a shadow like snake-hybrid slithers out while Annalise struggles to contain it*

Annalise: Hey! Get back in here!

The entire cast: *scream in terror*

Lucy: ANNALISE!

Sweet: MAMA! *jumps so high she reaches the beams of the studio*

Devil Jin: Oh look! It's my pet snake!

*the snake-hybrid roars in his face*

Devil Jin: *flies up and hides behind the beams* T-That is not my pet snake...

Aleks: Cause it's mine!

*the snake hybrid roars at his face*

Aleks: Goodbye! *digs a hole underneath the floor and buries himself under it*

Sweet: COWARD!

Aleks: You have no right!

Jin: Contain that thing already!

Annalise: *kicks the thing back in the Torture Room and kicks out Catherine* I did it!

Lars: Is it gone?

Alisa: Please say it is!

Asuka: That was awesome!

Hwoarang: *looks at his girlfriend* It nearly ripped our heads off!

Jun: Jin, can you please stop hiding behind me?

Jin: Not yet.

Lucy: Do as your mother says!

Jin: At least I have one!

The entire cast: Well damn!

Sweet: *looks away* Ouch...

Aleks: *pokes his head out* SAVAGE!

Catherine: *looks away* Ooh. Bad idea...

Annalise: *slowly slinks back into the Torture Room* I'm just gonna sit this one out...

Lucy: YOU LITTLE SON OF A B*TCH! *tackles him and a cartoonish fight cloud appears*

Shin: I think he's gonna win.

Lars: Pfft. He doesn't stand a chance against a woman's wrath.

Lee: He's got a chance...a very little one.

Jin: *socks Lucy in the face* B*tch!

Lucy: *socks him back in the face* Asshat!

Lars: Insult of the day is 'asshat'...?

Sweet: Dragunov! Go write that down on a whiteboard!

Dragunov: *nods and writes 'asshat' under the heading 'Insult Of The Day'*

Sweet: *to Aleks* Should we stop them?

Aleks: Just a few more minutes.

Jin: *screams* SHE BIT ME!

Shin: *smirks* Where? *fistbumps with Lars*

Lucy: HE BIT ME!

Sweet: Don't flip your lid, Lucy. He's simply just marking you as his.

Alisa: Should we stop them now?

Lucy: DIE! *pulls out her katana*

Catherine: Good god! Stop those two already!

Lucy: *yells at her sister* When did you have morals?!

Catherine: F*ck off, sis!

Kazuya: *smirks* Now that's my son.

Dragunov: *punches him*

Lili: That was so uncalled for.

Kazumi: Indeed.

*Jin grabs Annalise's katana from the ground*

Annalise: Hey!

Jin: *raises it* DIE YOU ORPHAN!

Jun: Jin Kazama! Don't be rude!

Lucy: *punches him in the gut violently* Surprise, motherf*cker!

The entire cast: STOP THEM!

Sweet: *groans* Fine! *grabs them both by their collars*

Lucy: I will rip your head off!

Jin: Your mom and dad wouldn't be happy if you did!

Lucy: Oh you just crossed the line! Come here! *tries to reach over and punch his face*

Sweet: HEY! You two are going in the Timeout Corner! *kicks them into a room*

Lars: *under his breath* They finally got a room...

Alisa: *who heard him* I know...

Jun: *sighs and pulls out a clipboard* Nevermind. It's now been zero days since Jin bit someone.

The entire cast: He bites?!

Kazuya: Damn dog...

Annalise: *grabs a dart gun* Well, it's time for Lucy's rabies shot again.

Aleks: Back to our questions now.

Lucy: *from inside the room* YOU DIE FIRST!

Jin: LIKE HELL I AM! YOU'RE DYING FIRST!

Lee: What exactly is that room?

Sweet and Aleks: The Discipline Room.

Jin: I sacrifice this unfortunate soul!

Lucy: AT LEAST I HAVE ONE!

Devil Jin: She has a point there.

Sweet: *pokes her head inside* The only way I'll make you two morons leave is if you two make up. *slams the door*

Lucy: NO!

Jin: NEVER!

Jun: I want to intervene, but Jin's all grown up now. He knows how to solve problems on his own.

Sweet: *sweatdrops* Or does he?

Jin: You're saying sorry first!

Lucy: Dude! You pointed out that I have _no_ mother!

Lars: No Jun. He knows how to _create_ problems.

Kazuya: That's because he is one.

Sweet: *snickers*

Aleks: *brings out a petrified Lucy who is clinging onto Jin*

Lucy: Holy sh*t...

Jin: Exactly what I was gonna say...

Lars: I don't know why but it's kinda funny that Jin looks scared.

Kazumi: The poor thing is scared half to death!

Kazuya: Did you just refer to your own grandson as a 'thing'?

Lucy: Can you please let go of my leg?

Jin: No...the horror...

Lee: I never thought I'd live long enough to see this...

Sweet: *takes a picture* Can't let that opportunity get away.

Lucy: Let's answer questions now. *kicks Jin into a corner*

Aleks: Lucy, go get that thing you just kicked into the corner.

Lucy: But...

Aleks: No protesting or you get kicked into a corner as well.

Lucy: *grumbles* Fine. *kicks Jin onto the stage*

Jin: Ow!

Jun: *giggles* They're like an old married couple!

Lucy: Actually, on second thought...*kicks Jin _off_ the stage*

Nina: *looks down the stage* You okay down there?

Jin: No...

Sweet: *grabs the question cards out of her pocket* Let's get started then. First few questions are from **CarolinaBP**!

Asuka: That reader's awesome!

Lars: She's got really good questions too.

Sweet: Okay, guys. Last episode, since Kazuya was being a total asshole to this lovely reader by insulting her, she sent him this envelope containing her regards. *hands him an envelope*

Kazuya: Tch. *opens it and sees a gigantic middle finger directed at him* THE HELL?!

Lars: *bursts out laughing* You deserved that one so badly...

Lee: *does the same thing as his brother* Haha! This is way better than knocking him out!

The entire cast: *are laughing so hard they fall off their chairs*

Jin: My day has been made!

Anna: *snickers*

Sweet: *is pounding the ground while laughing* I-I can't breathe!

Aleks: *falls off the stage while laughing*

*everyone stops laughing for now*

Sweet: *looks down at Aleks* Medic!

Aleks: Real men don't need medics...

Julia: That's what you said last episode. *grabs a first aid kit and jumps down*

Kazumi: Oh dear.

Sweet: Anyways, our first question from her is for Kazuya. Is there anything you like about Jin at _**all**_? Maybe the fact that he resembles Jun or, the fact that he's the **_only_** child you have?

Kazuya: No. That little sh*t is nothing but a nuisance.

Kazumi: There must be at least something you like about your son.

Kazuya: As I said, nothing.

Lars: *mutters* Unfeeling bastard...

Kazuya: What did you just call me?

Lars: I said you're an unfeeling bastard.

Kazuya: *punches his face*

Lars: Ow! It's the truth though.

Lee: Good point. *gets punched in the face by his oldest brother*

Kazumi: Boys! *glares at them*

Lars: He started it! *points to Kazuya*

Kazuya: F*ck off! *punches Lars in the face again*

Lars: You asshole! *gets into a fight with his older brother and accidentally hits the back of Lee's head*

Lee: Bastard! *joins the fight*

Kazumi: *sighs and facepalms*

Dragunov: *breaks up the fight*

Sweet: *rubs her temples* Why did I choose to host a talk show with all of you?

Lucy: Cause you were bored?

Aleks: She has a point.

Sweet: Be quiet.

Heihachi: *facepalms* Why did I raise three idiots as my sons?

Jin: *sighs* Why can't I have a normal family?

Lars: In Tekken, nothing is normal.

Nina: Especially your relatives, Jin.

Jin: I had _**nothing** _ to do with this.

Lars: Pfft! You're the reason why the Mishima family is so crazy!

Jin: Don't blame me! It was him! *points to Kazuya*

Kazuya: F*cking liar! It all started with him! *points to his father*

Sweet and Kazumi: Here we go again...

Heihachi: But who was the one that made a deal with the devil? Oh right! It was you, dipsh*t!

Kazuya: No duh cause my own parent threw me down a f*cking volcano!

Kazumi: He kind of has a point there.

Lars: *sweatdrops* This is why I'm glad that I was born in Sweden.

Lee: *grins* Good thing I'm adopted!

Lucy: Thank goodness I was raised with morals.

Catherine: Liar! You were a f*cking ASSASSIN! You had no morals!

Lucy: And whose fault was that?!

Catherine: You, moron!

Sweet: So begins the cat fight...

Lucy: Actually, it's Aleks's fault cause he didn't think about raising me!

Aleks: *throws down a potato* Don't drag me and my potato into this argument!

Lucy: Why did they even think about choosing you to raise me?!

Aleks: They said I'd make a suitable parent!

Annalise: *storms out of the Torture Room* BULLSH*T!

The entire cast: AHHH!

Annalise: Whoops. Forgot to wipe the scary face paint off again. *quickly wipes the paint off her face* Anyways, I call bullsh*t on Aleks's excuse!

Julia: *sweatdrops* Who wouldn't?

Sweet: I will admit, Aleks. Your procrastination got Lucy into this mess.

Aleks: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Lucy: That's exactly what you did in the first place!

Aleks: WELL, WHO WAS THE GENIUS THAT DECIDED TO PUT GOD EATER 2: RAGE BURST IN MY OFFICE?! THAT'S RIGHT! IT WAS ANNALISE!

Annalise: Bullsh*t! I was chained to a wall, asshat!

Jin: *sighs* That's gonna be the main insult for this show, right?

Asuka: *facepalms* Oh my god...

Aleks: Then it was Catherine!

Catherine: I didn't know you even existed until the first episode of this show!

Aleks: Then it was Lucy!

Lucy: You idiot! I never even came close to seeing your eyelashes when I was younger!

Catherine: Seriously? Eyelashes?

Lucy: Be quiet, doll!

Catherine: *knocks her out* Call me that one more time...

Sweet: Then whose fault was it?!

Lars: *looks away*

Alisa: Lars?

Lars: What?

Xiaoyu: Did you leave God Eater 2: Rage Burst on Aleks's desk?

Lars: I played the game, but never would I let someone borrow it.

Jin: This will be the riskiest thing I've ever said, but I'm the one who left it on his desk.

The entire cast: Serioulsy?!

Jin: What? It was such a good game!

Lucy: YOU PIECE OF SH*T! *tackles him and starts another fight*

Shin: Should we just call it fight night instead of a talk show?

Sweet: Nah. That's what Tekken's for!

Lars: Jin's got a way with the ladies, doesn't he?

Sweet: *sighs* Next thing you know, someone's gonna be walking Lucy down the aisle to him.

*the fight stops immediately and both members move **far** away from one another*

Lucy: Get me a restraining order!

Jin: What's the point of getting one when we always end up close to one another?!

Jun: *raises her eyebrows* Really now?

Asuka: Quite a bold thing to admit, Jin.

Jin: *blushes and hides his face* Not in that way!

Shin: Oh my god! You're making it worse!

Catherine: Ew...

Kazuya: *facepalms* Keep those details to yourself, please. We would very much appreciate you keeping your mouth shut.

Jun: *smacks his arm* Don't be rude to our son!

Sweet: *eyes widen* She admitted it!

Nina: She actually acknowledged him as Jin's dad!

Lars: A historical moment indeed.

Lee: Does that mean they're getting married soon?

The audience and cast: HECK YEAH!

Jin: HELL NO!

Alisa: *sweatdrops* Of course...

Kazumi: But...more grandchildren!

Sweet: That's what Jun wants from those two! *points to Lucy and Jin*

Jun: Indeed!

Lucy and Jin: *blushes furiously* No! God no! Just no!

Catherine: How come your faces don't agree with you?

Sweet: Guys, relax. They still need more time before true love can blossom! In other words, Dragunov!

*Dragunov approaches her*

Sweet: Grab my bow and arrows. I'm tired of waiting.

Dragunov: *nods*

Anna: You'll actually shoot an arrow at them?

Sweet: If Cupid ain't gonna do anything, I'll just take up the job myself! Anyways, onto question number two!

The entire cast: Finally!

Sweet: We couldn't move on cause none of you would shut up for a damn second!

Nina: Blame Jin!

Jin: Oh hell no! Don't blame this on me! Pick on Orphan for once! *points to Lucy*

Lucy: *mutters* I swear to hell and back that I'll slice you into pieces!

Devil Jin: Wanna make a bet?

Sweet: Anyways, **CarolinaBP** 's next question is for the entire Kazama family. Including you Kazuya.

Kazuya: Ugh.

Sweet: Pardon my language but this what her question literally says ' _Why the f*ck is Asuka so similar to them?'_

Lars: I still am going with the fact that she's Jin's sister. I swear to god cause they are too f*cking alike.

Everyone else except Asuka: I agree.

Jun: *sighs* Well, I guess it's time I told the truth.

Nina: You're actually married to Kazuya?!

Jun: I'm sorry to say but...no.

Lee: But, you could've lost the ring! It could still be here somewhere! You two probably got married secretly!

Kazuya: No we didn't, asshat. I don't have a goddamn ring on my finger and she doesn't.

Jun: I don't have a marriage license with both our names on it. Even ask Jin!

The entire studio: Is it true?!

Everyone around the world: (Thought: _Don't say yes! Just don't say yes!_ )

Jin: *smiles* Yep!

*everyone falls to the floor*

Sweet: Hear that? That's the sound of the fandom's anguish.

Jin: I've never been so happy in my entire life after I found that out!

Jun: I'm sorry but, we never did marry.

Kazumi: But...you two are the main ships of the entire series!

Lee: I didn't put two millions dollars worth of wedding decorations in my storage just to hear that!

Aleks: *rises from the ground slowly* There is no- *gets his head stepped on by Sweet's foot*

Sweet: There is still hope! They shall get married!

Jin: Not while I'm around!

Nina: *right hooks him* Be quiet, demon-spawn!

Devil Jin: Hey!

Jun: Anyways, Asuka is indeed my daughter.

The entire cast: Another mystery solved!

Shin: Now, all we just need to figure out is how, in the goddamn sense of logic, does their hairstyle stay! *points to the entire Mishima and Kazama family* Jun's is okay though.

Sweet: *narrows her eyes* Thanks for reminding me, Shin. Dragunov! I need you to go and fill up around twenty buckets of water!

Dragunov: *nods and walks off*

Aleks: *sneaks up behind Lars and tries to smooth his hair down* I'm gonna do it!

Lars: No. *punches him in the face and knocks him out*

Sweet: That's the thirty-seventh time he was knocked out this week while I'm around. About six of those knockouts were from me. Anyways, question three! Kazumi! You got a question from **BlitzRick3**!

Kazumi: Alrighty then.

Sweet:How did you lose you Heihachi in a fight when you were using all your strength and devil gene power to the point that it consumes you to defend Kazuya? I know he's a Mishima but you have the devil gene, wouldn't that at least edge out a win or is his Mishima strength too much since you claimed many times that Heihachi is stronger than you or Kazuya imagined, especially at his young/prime age?

Kazumi: Good question. I had lost the fight because his strength was far more superior than mine even though I had the Devil Gene. However, the rest of the details shall be revealed in Tekken 7.

Sweet: Just one more month...

Jin: I know...

Lars: At least I have a few games to keep me busy until then.

Nina: You're a gamer?

Lars: Yep. I just started teaching Alisa how to play Call of Duty.

Alisa: It does help me at perfecting my aim with my arm rockets!

Lee: I was at the receiving end of it once...

Alisa: I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean to hit you, Mister Chaolan!

Lee: It's fine, Alisa. It was an accident.

Alisa: *frowns* I still feel really bad though...

Lee: *pats her head* I forgive you, my dear. I'll just make sure that we get you your own personal training room.

Alisa: Okay.

Sweet: Lee, ever the gentleman. Kazumi, another question is for you.

Kazumi: I love answering questions from the readers! *smiles*

Sweet: Awesome! **Guest** and **Who** are wondering why you appear younger than Kazuya.

Kazumi: When I was resurrected, they chose to leave my appearance as it is after my death. They didn't feel that it was necessary to change my look since we don't want Heihachi to not recognize me before I beat the living daylights out of him.

Sweet: Heihachi! You're f*cking doomed!

Nina: He done f*cked up now.

Sweet: Onto the dares!

The entire cast: Yeah!

Sweet: First dare! We all have to react to Chicken Fried by the Zac Brown Band.

*a projector is lowered and everyone grabs a seat*

Sweet: *starts the video* This should be interesting.

*halfway through the video*

Lars: Okay...

Jin: *keeps staring* I never expected this.

The entire cast: *keep looking at the screen and each other*

*after the video*

Shin: That was some video.

Sweet: Next up! Dragunov!

Dragunov: *comes up to the stage and raises his eyebrow*

Sweet: **CarolinaBP** has requested that you dance to a Beyoncé song with some of the boys as backup dancers.

Dragunov: *nods and instantly chooses 'Single Ladies'*

Shin: I volunteer as a backup dancer!

Xiaoyu: Really?!

Shin: I've always wanted to dance to a Beyoncé song! Always!

Sweet: That's one!

*Lars, Lee, Aleks, and Jin stand up*

Lars: I will now embarrass myself on national television.

Jin: I'm gonna hide for a while after this.

Lee: You can't be too fabulous!

Aleks: I have no idea what I just signed up for!

*the men get into position and take one deep breath*

Dragunov: *starts singing while the backup dancers start their dance*

Alisa: That's my Lars!

Sweet: I'm somewhat proud of you, Aleks!

*the song continues and all the men dance in perfect sync*

Jun: *claps* That's my son!

*the men all strike a pose and the song ends*

*the audience all stand up and applaud*

Alisa: And that's why I chose Lars!

Jin: *walks back to his seat* I can't breathe...

Lars: *kisses Alisa's cheek* See? Told you those dance lessons would pay off.

Xiaoyu: Shin! That was awesome!

Shin: *hugs her* That was fun!

Sweet: *to Aleks* You made me somewhat proud today.

Aleks: Okay...

Sweet: Next dare! Everyone step into these cubicles with a partner!

*everyone does so*

Sweet: Also, have some eye bleach just in case. We're supposed to watch these videos and react to them.

The entire cast: Okay...

*five minutes later*

Lucy, Jin, Lars, and Alisa: *run out of their cubicles at mach speed*

Lucy: *runs into the bathroom with her eye bleach* MY EYES ARE BURNING!

Jin: I've been scarred...

Lars: Can someone please remove this memory from my head?!

Sweet: Okay! *quickly erases the memory*

Alisa: I can never go on the internet again...

*the rest of the cast run out of their cubicles*

Nina: That was horrifying!

Shin: *curls up on the floor* Goodbye internet...

Anna: I'm gonna have nightmares for a week...

Lee: Why did I have to suffer this?!

Devil Jin: I've seen some creepy sh*t, but that was just overkill.

Catherine: Where's Aleks?

*everyone looks towards a cubicle*

Sweet: ALEKS! *breaks down the door and pulls out an unconscious and drooling Aleks*

Lucy: Holy sh*t! He's dead!

Anna: Who locked the door?!

Lars: What happened?

Alisa: Did he lock himself in?!

Sweet: He f*cking did! Anyways, we have to end the episode here since we're out of time and some of us need therapy after this. See ya next time, everyone! Don't forget to read and leave a review!

The cast: *weakly* Bye...

* * *

 ***after the cameras are shut down***

 ***backstage***

Jun: I didn't know videos like that even existed...

Jin: All I know is that everyone's been scarred for life.

Lucy: I will never go on the internet for the next few months.

Catherine: Let's see about that.

Lee: *shudders*

Lars: Why do you guys look so traumatized?

Kazuya: *sighs* Did you get amnesia again?

Alisa: No. Sweet just removed that memory from his mind.

The entire cast: Why didn't she do that to us?!

Shin: *covers his face with his hands* Help us...


	6. Episode 6

_*I don't own anything except my OC and this story. Bandai Namco owns everything else.*_

 **The Tekken Talk Show**

 **Episode 6**

 ***Inside the studio***

 ***Five minutes till showtime***

Sweet: *to Aleks* Soo, we better start thinking about our upcoming Christmas Party.

Aleks: But...Christmas is so far awaaay!

Sweet: It's three days away, idiot! *sighs* We have to start planning because by the time the anniversary rolls around, more than fifty people will be here in the studio running around like deranged lunatics!

 ***boom!***

Sweet: What the hell was that?!

*the two hosts go outside and spot Lucy sitting on a pedestal*

Sweet: What are you doing on a pedestal?

Lucy: *shrugs* Jin put me up here and said I was a prize. By the way, can you guys carry me to the spare room?

Aleks: Why?

Lucy: You'll find out.

Sweet: Where is everyone?

Lucy: Go into the spare room on the left. You'll find your answer.

*Sweet and Aleks follow her directions while carrying the pedestal

Sweet: *opens the door* There's a volleyball match going on today?!

Lars: *using an announcer's voice* The last set's almost over, everyone! Jin's holding a strong lead of twenty-four to fifteen!

Lee: *also using an announcer's voice* Claudio needs to make an epic comeback if he wants to win this set and break Jin's mach-speed serve!

*Sweet and Aleks sit down on the bleachers beside everyone*

Sweet: So, why did you guys host a game without telling us?

Asuka: Actually, Jin challenged Claudio. After Jin caught Claudio flirting with Lucy, he kinda got jealous and put Lucy on the pedestal before challenging him to a game of volleyball.

Jin: *serves the ball with a powerful hit*

Alisa: I hope Claudio wins.

*the two talley back and fourth before Jin spikes the ball and scores a point*

Jin: Ha! Take that you little sh*t!

Claudio: *shoots him with an arrow* Unpleasant brat!

Kazuya: *rolls his eyes* No need to point that out.

The entire cast: *snickers*

Jin: See? I can beat you in anything.

Claudio: *smirks* How about archery?

Jin: Fine by me.

Sweet: Guys! What are you doing?

Asuka: Trying to see who's good enough for her! *points to Lucy*

Shin: Someone's gettin' jealous!

Alisa: Cause they stole his thunder!

Lars: *tries to hide his laughter*

Jin: I am not!

Sweet: Anyways, back to the main lobby everyone! *pushes everyone out the door and into the lobby*

Nina: So, anyone new joining?

Aleks: The new characters from Tekken 7 are. However, only Claudio arrived in the mail today.

The entire cast: He was mailed here?!

Claudio: It is I, Claudio Serafino! The sexiest man on Earth!

Jin: Pfft. Give me a break.

Claudio: *tosses his hair* You're just envious of my heart-stopping looks.

Jin: That's it you little...

Lucy: *walks inside the room with a frown on her face* Why don't the viewers want to ask me questions?

Sweet: *sweatdrops* Lucy, none of them know about your origins, which means they don't know anything about you.

Claudio: I have a question.

Lucy: Yes?

Claudio: *smiles and shows her a piece of paper* Is this combination correct?

Lucy: *looks at him in confusion* Why?

Claudio: *grins* Cause I wanna unlock your heart.

The entire cast: *does a spit take* Claudio!

Jin: Really?! You wanna see who has the best pick-up lines now?!

Lars: He's only been here for not even ten minutes and already he's flirting like there's no tomorrow.

Asuka: *to Jin* You can't even get a date!

Jin: But, I have some pretty good pick-up lines up my sleeve.

Asuka: None of which you used to get a girl...

Sweet: *to Jun* See? They're already acting like siblings!

Jun: Indeed.

Nina: True.

Jin: I swear my pick-up lines are far more romantic than Claudio's.

Sweet: Can we save this for later? It's showtime!

* * *

 ***opening theme plays***

 ***cameras turn to us***

Sweet: Hello everybody! Welcome back to the sixth episode of the Tekken Talk Show!

The audience: *claps and whistles*

Aleks: We have a new character joining the roster and his name is Claudio Serafino!

Claudio: *waves at the camera* Hello there.

The female audience members: *squeal in delight*

Sweet: We have quite a few questions today, along with a dare so let's get right to it!

Jin: *is sitting on the right side of Lucy* (Thought: _This one's gotta be better than Claudio's._ )

Claudio: *whispers to Jin* Couldn't think of a way to stop me from stealing Lucy?

Aleks: Today, Claudio and Jin are competing to see who has the best pick-up lines! Let's see what Jin has up his sleeve.

Jin: *to Claudio* Just watch me. *taps Lucy's shoulder*

Lucy: Yes?

Jin: *whispers something into her ear*

Lucy: *falls over while covering her face*

Sweet: *sweatdrops* Are you trying to change the rating of this show by telling her that pickup-line?

Jin: You heard me?!

Sweet: I'm literally sitting right beside you.

Jin: *sighs*

Sweet: Also, we have one huge announcement!

Catherine: Lucy's pregnant and Jin's the father?!

Jun: *stands up* Really?!

Lucy: *smacks the back of her sister's head* F*ck no!

Jun: *sits back down* Oh...

Catherine: It could be true though...

Sweet: The Tekken Talk Show will be turning a year old on December 22nd and we'll be taking my personal cruise to Hawaii to celebrate!

The entire cast: Nice!

Aleks: And to thank our fans and viewers, we have mailed two plane tickets to each viewer so they can have a two week get away in the Bahamas! Violet Systems has also generously paid your accommodation in a wonderful resort so you don't have to worry about spending so much!

The audience: *cheer loudly*

Sweet: So be ready to pack your bags everyone! We're leaving after the episode!

The entire cast: Hell yeah!

Aleks: Onto our questions!

Sweet: First few questions are from **Gamemaster078**!

Nina: Isn't that the reader who...

Sweet: Yes. This is the reader who made everyone have nightmares for weeks.

The entire cast: *narrow their eyes angrily*

Sweet: Anyways, let's see what questions they have for us! *opens the envelope* Is Devil Jin seperated from Jin's body? And are we gonna see Devil Kazuya too?

Jin: NO!

Shin: That was aggressive...

Alisa: *to Jin* You do know that you don't get to decide, right?

Sweet: *turns to the camera* Yes. I separated Devil Jin from Jin's body and I separated them both because Aleks brought up the subject that if Devil Jin got a question, Jin would have to transform into him and revert back countless times, so we just separated the two to save time and any pain Jin will have.

Jin: Activating the Gene does give me painful headaches.

Aleks: Also, Sweet watched the prologue for Scenario Campaign so much that she grew irritated of Jin's complaints of having the Devil Gene. She also threw a bucket of popcorn at the TV screen and threw a hissyfit.

Lucy: Let's not forget that you separated them both because you didn't want anyone to make him transform against his will.

*the entire studio narrows their eyes at Heihachi and Kazuya*

Sweet: My answer for the second question is, probably.

Jin: No!

Sweet: Calm down. Geez. *clears her throat* Next question! Heihachi, why did you throw their favorite Tekken characters (Kazuya and Jin) from high places?

Heihachi: Those pests became too annoying for my liking and I knew fighting wouldn't shut them up. For Kazuya, he was just a disgrace to the Mishima name and throwing him off the volcano was a test to see if he truly was worthy of the Mishima name. Jin, however, was just plain annoying.

Sweet: I agree with his second point.

Jin: Hey!

Kazumi: YOU THREW YOUR OWN SON OFF A CLIFF AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?!

Lars: *sighs* Faith in humanity lost...

Heihachi: Both of them lived anyways. What's the big deal?

Kazuya: I DIED YOU F*CKING ASSHOLE!

Kazumi: THAT'S IT! GET HIM! *watches as her tiger lunges at Heihachi*

Aleks: Break it up! Save that for later!

Nina: That was the most aggressive thing to happen on the show yet.

Sweet: Last question from the reader, do you guys know memes? If yes, which one is your favourite?

The teenaged cast: Yes!

Shin: Mine would have to be the Evil Kermit one.

Everyone else: The Joe Biden and Barack Obama one.

Sweet: I like any kind of meme actually.

Aleks: I am the meme king!

Sweet: As if! *clears her throat* Anyways, onto the next question!

Aleks: *glares at her*

Sweet: Kazumi, you have a question from _**Blak jack**_.

Kazumi: Yay!

Sweet: Since you are resurrected and stuff, what do you do nowadays?

Kazumi: Well, I volunteer at a local children's hospital and sometimes help out at animal shelters. Just last week, one of the patients at the hospital made me a homemade Christmas card!

Alisa: Aww! The children must really love you!

Sweet: That's so awesome Kazumi! Alright, our next question is from **_Sack Moonyham_**!

Aleks: *snatches the card* What was Heihachi's reaction when he learned that his young wife was resurrected? And now that Kazumi is alive, what will she do now?

Heihachi and Kazumi: *have an aura of impending doom surround them* End this once and for all.

Lars: *sweatdrops* Such a morbidly honest answer...

Sweet: Indeed. *snatches the cards back from Aleks* Anyways, Jin you have a question from **_Awesomeness_**.

Jin: What is it?

Sweet: Does Jin have a chance to finish his education even though he is in his 20's already?

Jin: Yes, I have thought about finishing my education. However, I can't return back to school unless those two are dead. *points to Kazuya and Heihachi* Maybe her as well. *gestures to Lucy*

Lucy: I'll rip your head off you little...

Claudio: *puts an arm around her shoulder* Don't worry, Lucy. He's just jealous cause he can't have a stunning woman like you. *kisses her hand*

Lucy: *blushes*

Catherine: Marry him already!

Jin: *glares at Claudio* Why you...

Sweet: *chuckles* Watching those two bicker is really amusing.

Shin: *elbows Jin* See? Told you being cold-hearted would be bad for your love life.

Jin: *mutters* Not now...

Aleks: *reads the next question on the card* **_Ranger Co's_** question is, So what now for Kazumi...? Do she goes back into being a normal housewife for Heihachi...? Or beat the guy first into a pulp then live life as normal..?

Kazumi: I'll go with the second option.

Lee: Ouch.

Nina: But when you think of what he's done, it's I guess a little bit fair if she beats the sh*t out of him.

The entire cast: Good point.

Sweet: Jin, you got a question from _**Guest201**_ **.**

Jin: Let's get this over with.

Sweet: Since in the canon story... You apparently destroyed azazel and sacrificed yourself and stuff. So that means you're not the CEO of Mishima zaibatsu anymore...what do you do for living now...?

Jin: You'll actually be surprised to know what my job is.

Asuka: *widens her eyes* Don't tell me you're a...

The entire cast: Are you serious?!

Jin: No! Hell no! I'm not one of those people!

Jun: Then what's your job?

Jin: I'm a teacher.

The entire cast: WHAT?!

Jin: I'm currently a teacher for a local elementary school and have been assigned to teach grade one.

Lars: How does that even work?!

Nina: First of all, you hate kids!

Shin: *mutters* Not if they're his and Lucy's...

Lucy: *looks at him* What did you say?

Shin: Nothing...

Lucy: *narrows her eyes at him*

Catherine: *nudges Lucy* See? Your job ain't that bad.

Lucy: Which one? The full time one? Or the part-time one?

Catherine: Definitely the part-time one.

Anna: What are your jobs, Catherine?

Catherine: We are full-time hitmen and mercenaries.

Th entire cast: No surprise there.

Jin: Would you be willing enough to work for the Zaibatsu?

Nina: *sighs* Really?

Claudio: Or, would you be willing enough to be employed by me?

Sweet: I sense an office romance!

Catherine: I won't accept deals less than five thousand.

Lucy: *tosses her hair to the side* Expect mine to be more than six thousand.

Claudio: *tilts Lucy's chin up* I'd be willing to pay you in another way...

Lars: *to Sweet* So, who will be allowed to date Lucy?

Sweet: Not sure...yet

Aleks: *snatches the cards from Sweet*

Sweet: Will you stop taking the cards?!

Aleks: *clears his throat* It's time for the dares!

The entire cast: HELL YEAH!

Nina: Do we have to watch anything that'll scar our memories?

Sweet: Nope!

The entire cast: *exhale in relief*

Aleks: As an apology for what happened last episode, _**Gamemaster078** _ sent us multiple PS1 consoles and a disc of _Tekken 3_ with every character unlocked! We'll do a standard tournament and see who wins! After the finals, the winner gets to choose a group or one individual and give them a task.

The entire cast: Yes!

Sweet: Let's do this!

*an hour later, Lars and Annalise are facing off in the finals*

Sweet: I've never been this anxious since I watched the season finale for Yuri On Ice.

*two rounds later*

Lars: I WIN! Even though I didn't exist in this game, I won!

Annalise: That was fun. *gives him a high five*

Sweet: Who do you choose Lars?

Lars: *smirks* I want Jin, Lucy, Aleks, and Sweet to stay in the Torture Room for five minutes.

Those four: WHAT?!

Jin: WHAT THE FLYING F*CK DID I DO?!

Lucy: I'M INNOCENT!

Lars: Go on. *opens the door and pushes them in*

Sweet: WHY ME?!

*five minutes later*

Sweet: *drags the remaining three out with a bored face* Oh yeah I forgot to mention something. I'm immune to the Torture Room.

Lars: *shrugs* Oh well.

Sweet: Next up! We all have to react to Shelter by Porter Robinson and Madeon. Let's set the projector up!

*a few minutes later*

Jin: Dammit! Why do we have to keep watching sad videos?! They're bad for my nonexistent heart!

Aleks: I'm bringing Rin back!

Sweet: Stop interfering with other dimensions!

Lucy: I do have emotions...

Annalise: *wipes her tears* I finally cried after ten years.

Asuka: Damn...

Sweet: Asuka, Lili. You guys have to react to One Direction's One Thing and I hope you don't destroy anything while you react.

Lili: Certainly!

Asuka: Pfft. Whatever.

*the two sit down in a room and begin to watch*

*two minutes later*

Lili: *screams* Asuka?!

Asuka: *steps out of the room with a look of grim satisfaction on her face*

Lili: *follows her* What were you thinking?!

Sweet: *sighs* What did she do now?

Lili: She punched the screen about halfway into the video!

Jin: That's my sibling!

Sweet: No surprise there...

Asuka: It was too cheesy for my liking...

Aleks: It says here that they want Miguel, Zafina, Miharu, Eddy, Christie, and Paul in the show.

Sweet: They're here. But, they want to remain in the background for now.

Those six: *wave to the cameras* Hi!

Sweet: Grab your bags everyone! Time to board the motherf*cking boat!

The entire cast: F*CK YEAH!

*everyone drives to the dock*

Sweet: Is everyone here?

The entire cast and production crew: Yes.

Sweet: I have some rules for my boat though.

The entire cast: Ughhhhh.

Sweet: Let's just head back then...

The entire cast: No!

Sweet: First rule, nobody can try to sink the boat during the trip. I'm looking at you Aleks.

Aleks: What?

Sweet: Second rule, nobody can shove anyone overboard...except me.

Jin: No fair!

Sweet: I'll just shove _you_ overboard then!

Jin: *shuts up*

Sweet: Third rule, nobody can go into the captain's quarters! Fourth rule, keep the boat safe for everyone. Failing to abide by the rules results in you spending the entire trip in the containment cell. Are we clear on that?

The entire cast: Yes ma'am.

Sweet: LET'S GO TO HAWAII EVERYBODY!

The entire cast: Yeah! *all board the boat eagerly*

Sweet: *plays Rascal Flatts's 'A Strange Way To Save The World'* See ya next time everybody! Happy holidays!

*the boat starts to set sail*

The entire cast: Bye! Read and review please!

 ***On the deck***

Sweet: *is lounging happily*

Aleks: Do you think having the cast on your boat's gonna be a good thing?

Sweet: What's the worst that could happen?

*something goes 'thud' and the cast's arguing voices echo across the boat*

Aleks: *looks at her*

Sweet: *sits up and takes off her sunglasses then sighs* I should really know when to shut up.


	7. Episode 7 (Christmas Special)

_*I don't own anything except my OC and this story. Bandai Namco owns everything else.*_

 **The Tekken Talk Show**

 **Episode 7**

 ***On the deck***

 ***Five minutes until showtime***

Sweet: Holy sh*t! That was one epic anniversary party!

Aleks: You nearly fell overboard!

Sweet: Pfft! You tried to sink the boat with a rubber duck!

Aleks: *points at her* You drank the punch in one go!

Sweet: *folds her arms against her chest* You started dancing on the flag pole!

Aleks: T-Touché.

Lars: Lucy really let herself go too.

Anna: She nearly cut us in half!

Nina: Not to mention, she was drunk-flirting with Jin the entire time.

Lee: The funny thing about it was that he was flirting back too.

Katarina: So was Claudio.

Frenzydog: Sweet! The Hinukajin sisters' surprise is here!

Sweet: Nice! This present will surely brighten their lives a lot!

Lee: What is the surprise?

Sweet: You'll see. It's something that means the world to them.

*a scream echoes throughout the entire boat*

Frenzydog: What was that?!

Aleks: Judging by that scream, that would be Lucy.

Catherine: *walks onto the deck while laughing uncontrollably*

Annalise: *to Catherine* Did you do that?!

Catherine: No! I saw them both walk to the same room last night!

Annalise: You could've stopped them!

Shin: What did you do now?

*Lucy stomps up the stairs and onto the deck with Jin following behind her*

Lucy: WHAT THE FLYING F*CK WAS I DOING ON YOUR BED?!

The entire cast: *are trying to muffle their laughter*

Sweet: (thought: _Don't interfere. Don't interfere.)_

Jin: I was going to ask the same thing!

Miyuki: *to Catherine* Mommy? Is Auntie Lucy always this cranky?

Catherine: I'm not sure, dear. Never made her this mad.

Lars: *to Lucy* Why in the world were you in his room in the first place?

Sweet: *looks away innocently* Someone's gettin' frisky...

Lucy: *looks at her* I swear I'm gonna shoot you.

Aleks: Oh! I let him carry you to your room! Guess he forgot where it was! *smiles apologetically*

Lucy: THE F*CK?!

Lee: You two seemed to have enjoy yourselves a lot last night.

Asuka: *flips through her phone* You got that right! Everyone got pictures of you two having a dance-off, leading a conga line, handing out presents, and best of all...kissing under a mistletoe. *shows them the picture*

Jin and Lucy: *stare in horror*

Frenzydog: Also, Sweet posted it on the show's Instagram account!

 ****We don't have an Instagram account in real life. Sorry!****

Lucy: *falls to the ground while making incomprehensible sounds*

* * *

 ***opening theme plays***

 ***cameras turn to us***

Sweet: Welcome to the Tekken Talk Show's Christmas Special! We don't have much questions today and it's Christmas so we'll just celebrate!

The audience: *cheers loudly*

Aleks: We also have surprises planned along the episode as we celebrate this amazing holiday! Also, meet our new team member, Frenzydog!

Frenzydog: *waves to the camera* Hi!

Nina: *to Sweet and Aleks* Are the surprises going to kill us?

Sweet: No.

Jin: I don't trust them...

Catherine: *sweatdrops* Nobody does...

Lucy: *sighs sadly* (Thought: And another lonely Christmas for me again...)

Lars: What's up with Lucy?

Xiaoyu: Yeah. She's not her usual loud self.

Alisa: Is it something we said?

Lucy: *looks up* No, guys. It's probably the hangover kicking in.

Lee: Are you sure?

Anna: Normally, an insult would've been said by now from you.

Lucy: *looks down* Guess I'm really not in the mood today...

Kazumi: Was it my son?

Aleks: Always pin the blame on Kazuya!

Sweet: *smacks the back of his head* I blame you for everything.

Lucy: *shows everyone a pained smile* No. It's nothing really. *turns to Sweet* Sweet just continue.

Aleks: Okay. Anyways, we decided to welcome everyone's parents in for the day!

Catherine: *eyes grow wide* Oh sh*t... *looks at her older sister*

Lucy: *grips her chair tightly as the word 'parents' echoes in the room* No...

The entire cast: Lucy?

Lucy: *sighs and then leaves the deck*

Sweet: *is hitting her head against the wall* Why did I say that?! I'm so stupid!

Aleks: And here you see the wild host enter panic mode.

Shin: *pretends to hold a mic* And here you see the wild co-host being utterly useless...

Alisa: And here you see the herd of insane cast members lose their minds once again...

Frenzydog: *whispers to Nina* Is it always this insane?

Nina: Yep. Each and every episode.

Jin: *looks worried* Is she okay?

Lars: *looks at Jin with a confused expression* Since when were you concerned about her well-being?

Jin: *looks away in embarrassment* Am I not allowed to be?

Lars: *snickering to himself* If you weren't so fast to deny things, I'd say you like her.

Jin: Do not!

Lars: Bingo.

Nina: Was it something the hosts said?

Sweet: ALEKS YOU PIECE OF SH*T! *smacks the back of his head*

Aleks: SWEET YOU PIECE OF SH*T! *smacks the back of her head*

Sweet: THIS MEANS WAR! *starts a fight with him*

*a fight cloud appears*

Frenzydog: Should I stop them? *gestures to Aleks and Sweet*

Shin: Nah.

Catherine: *gets up* I'll go after Lucy. *looks at the cast* Can someone grab my sister?

Dragunov: *goes inside the Torture Room and brings out Annalise*

Annalise: Is something the matter?

Shin: Your sister. She started crying.

Annalise: What's the date today?

Devil Jin: Christmas.

Annalise: *sighs* Just as I thought. *rubs her temples*

Lee: I think she started crying because Aleks said 'parents'.

Jun: Maybe.

Sweet: Aleks! *whacks him on the head*

Aleks: Ow! I didn't do anything!

Lars: She's been traumatized.

The entire cast: How do you know?

Lars: People tend to act differently after they've been traumatized by an event. Hell, they'll react emotionally if it's about the event or subject that caused them to be traumatized.

Annalise: Lucy did go through a complete mental shutdown after our father died and she was only six at the time.

Catherine: Didn't help that after three years, she'd then watch mom die in front of her.

Anna: But that means you three had at least spent Christmas together right?

Annalise: *sighs* Yes, but as a family? Not in the last ten years.

Alisa: Why?

Catherine: Mom and I were dead, Annalise was somewhere I don't even know, and Lucy was helbent on trying to kill Annalise.

Nina: That was just downright depressing...

Aleks: *is about to open his mouth but it gets covered with Sweet's hand*

Sweet: Be quiet.

Annalise: Anyways Sweet, continue on with the show. I'll tend to Lucy. *follows Catherine*

Lars: Sweet, why did you make Lucy's past so dark and depressing?

Sweet: Didn't want her to have a traditional past. Anyways, let's welcome in some people's parents.

Aleks: First up is Lars's parents! Elenor Alexadersson and Heihachi Mishima!

Elenor: Lars!

Lars: Mom! *the two embrace one another while the audience aww's in response*

Kazumi: YOU PIECE OF SH*T! *uppercuts Heihachi and sends him through the roof*

The entire cast: *burst out in laughter*

Sweet and Aleks: Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned...

Dragunov: *writes the new rule on his white board*

Aleks: Hey look! Sign language!

*the entire cast facepalms and groans*

Nina: I love this show!

Sweet: Next up is Xiaoyu's parents!

*the family greets one another happily while Xiao introduces Shin to everyone*

Alisa: This is the most heartwarming episode yet!

Lee: Yet...

*a few minutes later and nearly everyone's parents have been introduced*

Lucy: (Thought: Come on, Lucy. You can do this. Just a few hours left.)

Sweet: Lucy! Come on over here!

Lucy: Hm? *walks over*

Shin: We know you've been spending Christmas alone for a decade. Same goes for you Annalise.

Sweet: And so, we'd like to surprise you with a Christmas gift!

Annalise: What is it?

Aleks: We can't tell you! It's a surprise!

Jin: No sh*t, Sherlock.

Sweet: Bring them in Frenzydog!

Frenzydog: Alrighty! *opens the door*

*a woman with pale pink hair and purple eyes walk onto the deck while a man with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes holds her hand*

Victoria Hinukaijn and Justin Hinukajin: Lucy? Annalise?

Annalise: *tears up and smiles* Mom?! Dad?! I-It's you! *runs towards them and hugs them tightly*

Shin: I think I feel my heart breaking. *looks down and tries to hide his tears* Nope, it just exploded.

Lars: I can't breathe anymore...

Victoria: Annalise, it's so good to see you!

Justin: *ruffles Annalise's hair* You've grown so much since I last saw you.

Alisa: *wipes her tears away with a tissue*

Jun: *does the same*

Catherine: *hugs her parents tightly* Mom! Dad!

Justin and Victoria: Catherine?! Look at how lovely you've grown!

*the three embrace quickly*

Catherine: This is my daughter, Miyuki. Come say hi to grandma and grandpa.

Miyuki: *slowly peeks her head out* H-Hi.

Justin: *picks her up and swings her around* Hello, young one!

Miyuki: *giggles*

Anna: They're so cute!

*the family embrace quickly and wish each other Merry Christmas*

Justin: *pulls away and walks to Lucy* Is this...Lucy?

Lucy: *is starting to cry* Dad...

Justin: *hugs her tightly and falls to his knees* You're all grown up, my dear... *cries silently*

Jin: *tries to hide his tears but fails miserably*

Aleks: *is struggling to hide his tears* Real men...don't cry...

Sweet: *through tears* Wuss...

Victoria: *walks over to the duo* It's been ten years since I last saw you and here you are, a beautiful, fully grown woman. *hugs her family tightly*

Annalise: *joins the hug and cries silently*

Sweet: *is trying not to die from tears*

Aleks: (Thought: Must not cry...)

Lucy: It's been so long...

Victoria: The last time I saw you before I passed, you looked so lost. I hated that I couldn't help you.

Justin: I heard that after my death, you underwent a mental shutdown and all I wanted to do was find you and comfort you. I didn't want to see my daughter so miserable.

Victoria: We love you girls so much. *embraces her daughters lovingly.

Lucy and Annalise: *to Sweet* B-But how?!

Sweet: *smiles* Easy. I just resurrected your parents and brought them along for the trip! Aleks helped me too!

Justin: *to Sweet* Thank you, Sweet. For reuniting us with our daughters.

Sweet: Screw this! *starts crying*

Aleks: (Thought: TO HELL WITH NOT CRYING!) *cries*

The entire cast: *does the same thing as them*

Bryan: I hate being an unfeeling bastard.

Devil Jin: *hides behind his wings* I am not crying like you all.

Lee: Then, why are you hiding?

Devil Jin: I don't like seeing people cry.

*the family pulls away gently*

Justin: Let me see your swords, girls.

Annalise and Lucy: Okay. *pulls out their katanas*

Justin: You've taken great care of my katanas, girls. I'm so proud of you both.

Lili: Such wonderful parents these two have!

Nina: You gave them your swords, Mister Hinukajin?

Justin: Why yes I did and please, call me Justin. *kisses her hand*

The female cast and audience: *squeals in delight*

Nina: *blushes*

Jun and Kazumi: What a gentleman!

Justin: Such elegant women like you deserve the highest forms of respect, my lady. *bows before them*

Lars: I think all the women in the room have been wooed by Lucy's father...

Aleks: Houston, we have a problem. We got a possible ladies' man.

Alisa: He's quite chivalrous.

Anna: And so handsome...

Justin: But, not as beautiful as the blossoming rose that is you, m'lady. *kisses her hand*

Anna: *faints*

Lee: That's my job!

Sweet: That's every ladies' man's job!

Victoria: *giggles* He'll never change.

Lucy: Mom, was Dad always like this?

Victoria: Always was and always will be.

Jin: Heck, that'll be the first time I have ever seen my mother blush like that in front of a man.

Victoria: And who may this young man be?

Lars: *whispering to Sweet* You just had to save the best for last?

Sweet: No duh. I've introduced you all to her parents, didn't I?

Lars: Oh yeah!

Catherine: *snickering* That's Jin Kazama, son of Jun Kazama, who's sitting beside Dad and wearing a white dress.

Shin: He's also Lucy's...

*the cast starts snickering*

Jin: What?

Victoria and Justin: Lucy's what?

The entire cast: Lover!

Lucy and Jin: HELL NO!

Justin: ...Excuse me? *narrows his eyes*

The entire cast: *thought* _Justin's scarier than we expected..._

Victoria: Justin! Don't scare them like that!

Lucy: *gives everyone a quick death glare*

Victoria: Lucy, is this true?

Lucy: *hangs her head in shame* Yes, it is.

The entire cast: WHAT?!

Catherine: What the hell you sayin'?!

Annalise: That blow to the head from the wall must be taking effect now...

Lucy: Besides, we even...kissed.

Jin: That was forced!

Aleks: *quietly whispers* More like you forced her.

Xiaoyu: I'm sorry Jin, but I have to agree with the others that you kissed her first. I even re-watched the episode with Shin and he agrees.

Devil Jin: I agree with them both.

Jin: You weren't there!

Devil Jin: I watched the entire ordeal.

Sweet: Guess what that means, guys?

The entire cast (except Jin): Oh yeah! *smirks*

Jin: *starts to pale* W-What?

Asuka: *facepalms* You are the most dense person I've ever encountered.

Alisa: Jin, what is one of the most crucial parts of dating a person?

Jin: Commitment?

Lars: Yes, but what happens before all the fancy dates and romantic walks down the beach? Way before you can even call them your lover?

Jin: *finally realizes* OH NO! NONONONONO!

Kazumi: That's right. You have to meet the parents of your significant other.

Jin: But, we're not even dating! Hell, we don't even want to be near one another!

Aleks: Your mouth disagrees, but your face won't cooperate.

Lee: Come on, nephew. Dating someone won't be that bad.

Jin: *mutters* Unless it's Lucy...

Annalise: You know I heard you, right?

Jin: Dammit.

Nina: Besides, you need to stop being so reclusive.

Kazuya: I don't know why I'm encouraging you but, stop being stuck in the past. She's not going to disappear and she sure as hell won't leave you behind. Gah. I gotta go bleach my mouth after saying that.

Julia: He's actually being a father now. I'm very surprised.

Kazumi: *slowly wipes a tear away* He grows up so fast.

Xiaoyu: Come on, Jin. Take a risk every once and a while. *holds Shin's hand*

Alisa: It's worth it.

Jun: Please? (Thought: Because I really, really want grandchildren.)

Jin: *sighs* Fine. But, if I don't like it, then I'll never do it again.

*silence...*

The entire cast: YOU FINALLY F*CKING DID IT!

Nina: He ain't single no more!

Jin: You guys have been actually waiting for this day?

Asuka: The day you become taken? Hell yeah we have!

Jun: Ever since _Tekken 3_!

Sweet: *grabs the back of his hoodie* Not so fast, hotshot. Her parents' approval isn't the only one you need.

Jin: Then, who else?

Aleks: You need both of her sisters's approval.

The entire cast: Both of them?!

Sweet: Both of them.

Nina: Now, how about you get her sisters' approval?

Catherine: Pfft! He's already got mine!

Lucy: *facepalms* My god, Catherine...

Annalise: *glares down at Jin* You'll need more than a million reasons in order to get approval for dating my sister...

Jin: Y-Yes ma'am.

Dragunov: *takes a picture of him*

Lars: Why'd you take a picture?

Bryan: *looks at the photo* Cause that brat looks downright terrified.

Sweet: Put it on the 'Wall of Legends'!

Nina: *takes the photo* He does. *chuckles*

Victoria: We will meet with you after the episode to discuss your relationship with Lucy and I hope that's okay with you.

Justin: *glares at Jin* Tch...

Lili: Justin doesn't seem to like the idea of those two dating.

Sweet: Calm down, Justin. You can rip Jin's head off when he breaks your daughter's heart.

Jin: WHY ARE YOU CONDONING THIS?!

Sweet: Don't tell me how to live my life!

Lili: Go on, Lucy. Sit beside him.

Lucy: *nervously sits down and moves a little closer to him*

Asuka: Come on! Just a little closer.

Lucy: Ummm...

Sweet: *takes a stick and pushes her head until she leans on his shoulder* There!

Jin: Oh well. *gently squeezes her hand*

Alisa: It's a start, but that's good for now.

Jun: HAHA! Everyone now owes me ten dollars!

The entire cast: Dammit. *gives her the amount they owe*

Aleks: *slowly moves away*

Sweet: Aleks! You now owe me a new island!

Aleks: F*CK!

Sweet: HA!

The entire cast: A F*CKING ISLAND?!

Sweet: Duh. Money's a basic prize. Besides, it's Christmas.

Aleks: *gives her a paper-mache island* You didn't say an exact type of island! Nananana!

Sweet: F*CK YOU! Oh well, close enough. *holds the island in her hands*

*the smoke alarm goes off*

Aleks: Sorry. "Accidentally" bumped into the smoke alarm switch.

Sweet: *watches her island get destroyed* My island...my last pursuit of happiness ...from you morons!

The entire cast: *burst out laughing*

Jin: Wait wait wait wait. Who has been betting on me getting a girlfriend?

The entire cast: *raises their hand* We did.

Jin: Even you? *looks at Devil Jin*

Devil Jin: You can't blame me! I'm your alter ego remember? Besides, there was a good amount of money involved for a prize and, I know what you're thinking sometimes...

Jin: Does that mean...

Devil Jin: Yes, I knew you liked her ever since the host separated us both.

Jin: Sometimes I hate having you around.

Devil Jin: Of course you do.

Lucy: *looks at her younger sister* Not you too Catherine...

Catherine: It was bound to happen at some time. *gives Annalise a five dollar bill*

Lucy: Annalise?

Annalise: *puts both hands up* Hey, everyone's been telling me about the interactions between you two a lot. Especially when you two kissed. I just asked Nina what's going on between you two and she told me everything, I swear.

Alisa: Then, there was that one time we spied on you during your date.

Lucy: *to Alisa* It wasn't a date! *turns to Nina* I told you not to tell her!

Nina: Hey, she's your big sister. She deserves to know what happened.

Lee: That reminds me. Where did I put those mistletoes?

Devil Jin: On it. *dangles a mistletoe above Lucy and Jin with a stick*

Jin: Seriously?

Shin: Newest couples have to stand under the mistletoe first.

Devil Jin: No way out of it. It's either kiss or I'll hover above you until you kiss her.

Lucy: But, what about my parents? They're new!

Victoria and Justin: Lucy, we're married.

Lars: *mutters* Unlike some parents here...

Lee: *also mutters* I agree...

Lucy and Jin: Ugh. Fine. *Lucy takes a book and covers them with it*

Sweet: Like hell you're censoring it! *takes the book and throws it out a window*

Aleks: But...that was my book.

Sweet: Can it, Aleks! *turns to Lucy and Jin* It's not like you two are gonna make this story M-rated!

Aleks: Or will they? *smirks*

Sweet: Shut up, Aleks.

Aleks: Dun dun dun!

*the new couple kiss quickly and cover their blushing faces with their hands*

Aleks: Hey, Bird-Freak! You're on mistletoe duty!

Devil Jin: Fine, but will you at least call me by my name?

Aleks: Name's too long! Besides, you look like one anyways!

Devil Jin: I am really tempted to burn you into ashes.

Aleks: *gets up from his seat and runs out the door* GOTTA GO FAST!

Devil Jin: Get back here, you son of a b*tch!

*five minutes later and Devil Jin catches him*

Aleks: I was not fast enough!

Devil Jin: I'll let you live for now. Moron number one can't run this show by herself.

Sweet: I so can!

Aleks: I like cans!

Devil Jin: Maybe I should burn him...

Aleks: Fire is good for the soul.

Devil Jin: THAT'S IT! SAY HELLO TO THE DEVIL FOR ME!

Aleks: But, I'm already looking at him.

Devil Jin: Annoying prick! *prepares to shoot him, but is whacked in the head by Jun*

Jin: Ow!

Jun: Sorry, Jin. *looks to Devil Jin* Look, you may be my son's alter ego, but that doesn't mean I won't leave you alone.

Justin: Lucy, may I say something to your...boyfriend?

Lucy: *shrugs* Sure dad.

Justin: *grabs Jin's hoodie and lifts him up while giving him one helluva scary glare* Look, I may have had my time cut short with Lucy, but I'll only say this once and you make sure you remember this every single moment you spend with her.

Jin: U-Understood, sir.

Justin: *glares at him* Treat my daughter like the queen that she is and I'll leave you alone, but if you break her heart into pieces...I'll make sure you never, ever breath again.

Annalise: You're not the only one who's waiting on the sidelines...

Aleks: *gets his Armageddon blades ready*

The entire Hinukajin family: STAY OUT OF THIS!

Aleks: *digs a hole and hides in it* Me scared...

Lars: Now I know why those three are so terrifying...

Claudio: Nonetheless, they're all still stunningly beautiful!

The four Hinukajin women: Thank you...*blush deeply*

Justin: *looks at Claudio and glares at him* Are you asking for a death wish, young man?

Claudio: F-Forget I said anything...

Justin: *drops Jin and folds his arms against his chest* Do I make myself clear?

Jin: Y-Yes s-sir...

Victoria: Hon, I think that was overkill.

Justin: Don't worry, dear. I'm sure I won't need to remind him a second time. *smiles*

Nina: Wow. That's gotta be the first time I have ever seen him be afraid of anyone.

Aleks: *grabs Annalise and Catherine* Mine.

Justin: *takes them back* No.

Lee: Well, this is Lucy's father.

Anna: And he only wants the best for her.

Jun: *to Jin* Make sure she doesn't get hurt or else I'll never get grandchildren.

Jin: Mom! It's a little too early for that.

Jun: *smiles apologetically* Sorry. Just so excited that you got a girl.

Kazuya: *mutters* And it'll be the last one he gets.

Kazumi: *smiles while giving a death glare* What did I just hear?

Kazuya: Nothing.

Kazumi: Good, cause I want great-grandchildren.

Victoria and Jun: They'll make attractive ones too.

Jin and Lucy: Mom!

Jun: What? Just stating the obvious!

Catherine: Lucy, you literally made every boy drool at that one party we went to.

Jin and Lucy: But, it's too early for children. (Thought: Though we want one.)

Justin: And I hope it stays that way...

Devil Jin: I can hear you, Jin. Loud and clear.

Jin: Why are you around again?

Devil Jin: Because I'm stuck here.

Sweet: Alright everyone! Time to take family pictures!

The entire cast: *groans* Do we have to?

Sweet: Or we can sing Christmas carols.

The entire cast: Let's do family pictures.

Sweet: That's the spirit!

*after the photography set is built*

Sweet: Okay, which family first?

The entire cast: Mishima.

*the entire family is assembled and is put in front of the camera*

Aleks: Stay put, you three!

Lars: Do I have to be so close to Kazuya?! *shoves Kazuya*

Kazuya: Get away from me dammit! *shoves Lars back*

Lee: *gets pushed over the bench* Hey! *gets up from the ground and shoves Kazuya back*

Jin: *sweatdrops* How am I related to those three again?

Anna: Good question...

Sweet: Because genetics!

Kazumi: Boys! *glares at her son and two step-sons*

Sweet: *re-positions them and gives a warning glare* Stop acting like five year olds please.

Aleks: Smile! *takes two pictures and guffaws when the results show up*

*In the photo: Kazumi is smiling brightly, Heihachi is grimacing, Kazuya and Lars are shouting at one another while Lee sits there frowning*

Nina: *pins one up on the 'Wall of Legends* Best family photo yet.

Aleks: You guys keep this one.

Kazumi: *sweatdrops* It's the best family picture someone has ever taken.

Sweet: Alright, next?

Jin: How about the Hinukajin family?

Lucy: Let's go, gang!

*the family of five get in front of the camera*

*In the photo: The three daughters sit on the ground while Miyuki sits in her mother's lap and the two parents stand behind their daughters while the entire family smiles brightly*

Aleks: *takes the pictures and gives one to Nina so it can be pinned on the wall*

Lars: *looks at the photo* Wow. This family photo looks really good.

Kazuya: *quickly looks at it* It's the first time I'll ever see those three smiling instead of giving everyone death glares.

Lucy: Hey! At least I didn't shove my siblings around like a toddler!

Victoria: You girls look so amazing!

Sweet: Me and Aleks next!

Lars: I'll man the camera.

Nina: Try not to destroy the camera, alright?

Sweet: I won't.

*the two sit in front of the camera and wait for the right time to pose*

Lars: Three, two...what the hell?! *takes the pictures*

*In the photo: Sweet and Aleks are pointing Nerf guns at each other's heads while smiling joyfully*

Lucy: That photo sums up the two of you.

Asuka: Big time.

Nina: Kazama's are up.

Jin: *groans* Why me?!

Devil Jin: Might as well be in the photo.

Jin: Why?

Devil Jin: I'm you, dipsh*t.

Jun: Now now. No fighting or I'll throw you two into the Torture Room.

*the family of four sit in front of the camera*

Jin: Your goddamned wings are huge! Fold them up dammit!

Devil Jin: For the last time, they are folded up!

Jun: Look at the camera, boys.

Lars: Try to at least smile, Jin.

Jin: I can't cause these two are around! *points to Kazuya and Devil Jin*

Lars: *facepalms* Smile or I will tape your face up so it looks like you're smiling.

*Jin doesn't*

Lars: *sighs* Close enough. *takes the two photos*

*In the photo: Devil Jin extends his wing slightly while smirking at the camera, Jin gets touched by the wing and does nothing but scowl, Jun is smiling while Kazuya looks bored*

Lars: *sweatdrops* Jin, I said smile. Not scowl like your dad.

Jin: Bird-Freak's wing touched me when I clearly told him to fold them, besides I disowned Kazuya.

Kazumi: *sweatdrops* No surprise there.

Devil Jin: You're calling me Bird Freak now?!

Anna: The Hinukajins have the most decent family photo yet.

*after everyone's family photos have been taken*

Shin: Yours looks awesome, Xiao!

Xiaoyu: Aw! Thanks! *kisses his cheek*

Jin: *walks up to Lucy* How'd yours go?

Lucy: Wasn't that bad. Yours was way better than the Mishima's though.

Jin: Good point.

Lee: *kisses Anna's hand* Your family's photo looks excellent, my dear.

Anna: *blushes*

Nina: Why don't we take photos of the couples?

Sweet: I get to man the camera...

Aleks: Of course you do. That's because you're a sad being.

Sweet: Who can't open a shoebox...

Bryan: Lars and Alisa go first since they're the show's first couple.

*Alisa hovers in the air while resting her hands on Lars's own*

Sweet: Perfect! *takes the two photos and pins one to the 'Wall of Legends'*

Nina: *gives one to Lars* Not bad.

Lars: Thanks.

Sweet: Shin and Xiaoyu, you're up!

*the two hold one another's hand while Xiao kisses Shin's cheek*

Nina: *pins one up and gives the other to them* That's a cute one.

Xiaoyu: It definitely is!

Aleks: Lee and Anna!

*Lee holds Anna's hand while the other rests on her waist and Anna puts her arm on his shoulder*

Sweet: The waltz? I like it!

Nina: *gives one to the two and pins one up* Classy.

Sweet: Aleks and Julia!

*Aleks and Julia go back-to-back while smiling at the camera*

Lili: Adorable!

Lars: What about Jun and Kazuya?

Jin: Please no! Don't do it! Anything but that!

Lars and Asuka: When'd you get so dramatic?

Sweet: They're not a couple...yet.

Jin: You just had to put in a 'yet'!

Sweet: Shut up, Jin.

Aleks: Hwoarang and Asuka? You guys are up.

*Asuka piggy-backs Hwoarang while the two grin happily*

Xiaoyu: That one was so cool!

Devil Jin: Kinda suits their personalities.

Catherine: Hm. It does.

Julia: What about Heihachi and Kazumi?

Kazumi: *glares daggers at Heihachi* I don't think so...

Annalise: Alright then, Lucy and Jin are last since they're new.

Lucy: Fine... *steps into the makeshift photo shoot with Jin*

*Jin smirks then suddenly pulls Lucy reaaaally close to him and, again, leans reaaaaally close to her face*

The entire cast: WOAH!

Sweet: Someone's gettin' frisky! *takes the photos*

Justin: I'm not sure if that boy is pushing his luck...

Nina: Did that just really happen? *gives them the photo*

Xiaoyu: Where'd you guys get the inspiration for that pose?!

Jin: *smirks* Sorry but that's a secret.

Lucy: *is blushing really badly*

Jin: *chuckles* By the way, why is your katana's grip so rough against my hand? It kinda brushed against my hand when I pulled you.

Lucy: Maybe you're not used to it. I've carried this katana since I was nine.

Lars: You were that young when you started to use it?!

Kazumi: I'm sorry but, how did this entire mess start?

Lucy: I'd love to tell you the story of what happened in my past, but I don't want to kill the joyful vibe here.

The entire cast: Ohhh.

Aleks: Sweet?

Sweet: Yes?

Aleks: What am I supposed to do with all these gifts you told me to bring out?

Sweet: We're going to give them to the cast, bird for brains!

Aleks: Isn't that him? *points to Devil Jin*

Devil Jin: Hey!

Sweet: Leave him out of it for now. I have a gift for you. *gives him a bright red box*

Aleks: Oooh! A present! *tears it open and runs away screaming like a little girl*

Sweet: *reaches in and pulls out a tarantula in her hand* Good job, Harry.

Julia: He hates spiders?

Sweet: Actually, despises them is the word.

Jin: Get that thing away from me.

Sweet: What? You don't like spiders? *puts it near his face*

Jin: *moves away from her rapidly* I mean it! Get that thing away from me!

Devil Jin: But, it looks adorable.

Jin: *looks at him with a disgusted face* How are we the same person?

Devil Jin: I have my own personality as well.

Shin: *sweatdrops* Explains why you nearly broke my arm that one time when I showed you a tiny little spider.

Jin: I told you over and over again that I hated spiders.

Shin: It was the size of a freakin' fingernail!

Sweet: Do you guys want gifts or a lifetime supply of spiders from me?

The entire cast: Gifts! Just no spiders...

Sweet: First one is for Nina.

Nina: Awesome! *pulls out a chemistry set that makes smoke grenades and stuff*

Sweet: Next one is for Julia from Aleks. How cute.

Julia: *pulls out a backpack filled with hiking gear* Oh! Aleks, you shouldn't have! *hugs him*

Aleks: (Thought: I owe Sweet for this.)

Lucy: Devotion, ladies and gentlemen.

Aleks: *pulls out a gift* This one's for Jinny from Lucy!

Jin: *takes it and looks at her* Is it a spider?

Lucy: *snickers* Maybe...

Jin: *pulls out some keys* What are these keys for?

Lucy: Duh. For that motorcycle you always wanted.

Jin: You...bought it?

Lucy: You think those keys are for a motorized horse?

Jin: *picks her up and swings her around* You are the one!

Jun: (Thought: So...grandchildren?)

Aleks: Next one is vice-versa. *hands her a pretty huge box*

Lucy: It's not another box is it?

Jin: Why would I give you a box?

Lucy: Whatever. *opens it and pulls out a katana that has a black blade with a red stripe down the middle* It's that sword I always wanted!

Jin: *holds up a grey sheath with her name engraved on it and sighs* You forgot this too.

Lucy: *crushes him in a bear hug* Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Jin: Worth it...

Annalise: So you saw her stare at that thing like I told you?

Jin: I did and it nearly freaked me out.

Lucy: *attaches the sword onto her belt* Perfect fit!

Sweet: Okay this one's for Anna from Lee. How charming. *gives her a black box with a white bow*

Anna: *opens it and pulls out a classy red gown for her* It's perfect!

Lee: Excellent!

Sweet: *elbows Lee gently* You'll never change.

Aleks: *pulls out a wolf puppy for Jun* Here you go!

Jun: Aww! I'm gonna name you Kistu! *pets the puppy*

Catherine: *pulls out a gift for Kazuya* Here. *gives it to him*

Kazuya: *opens the box* A watch. Guess I'll keep it.

Lucy: *to her parents* Sorry I couldn't get you guys anything for Christmas. *hangs her head in shame*

Annalise: Yeah. If we had known sooner, we would've gotten you both gifts.

Justin and Victoria: *hug their daughters tightly* Don't worry girls. Being here with you is the best gift we would've ever asked for.

The entire cast: Aww.

*after everyone gets their gifts*

Sweet: Here's one for all of you. This is for being such a wonderful and awesome cast to ever work with. *gives everyone a picture of the entire group (even the production and camera crew) standing behind a Christmas tree with the words 'Christmas 2016' signed on the bottom*

Aleks: This is a gift for the main host for the show! *gives Sweet a box* From everyone.

Sweet: *opens it and sees a picture of everyone sitting on a couch, smiling* Come here all of you bastards and give me a hug!

*after the giant group hug*

Sweet: After all that sappy sh*t, we have prepared a very big present for someone in the cast!

Aleks: Bring the receiver in!

*a blindfolded Alisa is being led to the studio by Julia and Jun*

Alisa: *giggles* Can I remove it now?

Xiaoyu: Not yet!

Lee: Your gift still isn't ready!

*a few shuffling noises later*

Sweet: Alright! Remove that blindfold!

*Jun removes the blindfold and steps back with Julia*

*Lars is standing in front of her with a big smile on his face*

Alisa: Lars?

Lars: *gets down on one knee*

Alisa: *gasps and covers her mouth*

Lars: *takes her hand* Alisa, you have made my life better ever since we first met and the past three years had been wonderful with you by my side. I instantly knew you were the one for me after what happened in Egypt and I want to be the man who brings joy to you every single day and to be the one you would proudly call your husband.

*Lars pulls out a red velvet box and presents a silver ring to Alisa*

Lars: So Alisa Bosconovitch ...will you marry me?

*the entire cast holds their breath while the cameras focuses on the couple*

Sweet: *turns to her co-host, who literally stopped breathing* You're not dying on me again! *grabs Harry the tarantula and puts him on Aleks's face*

Aleks: HOLY SH*T! *gets up and throws the tarantula into a fire pit*

Sweet: *whacks the back of his head*

*the tarantula crawls out of the pit unscathed*

Sweet: That's my spider!

Aleks: *silently screams hysterically*

 ***onto more important things***

Alisa: *starts tearing up* Yes! Yes I will! *kisses her now fiancé*

The entire cast and audience: *erupt into cheers*

Lars: *slides the ring onto Alisa's finger and kisses her*

Sweet: Time for our dare!

The entire cast: YEAH!

Aleks: Tapu Lele wants us to do Just Dance Unlimited and we'll use it to celebrate Alisa and Lars's engagement!

Asuka: I'm up for it!

Sweet: Lars and Alisa get to choose first!

Lars and Alisa: *look at the song list* We'll go with Hot N' Cold!

*the two dance in perfect sync and score five stars*

Aleks: Surprise me.

Sweet: Fine. Cotton Eyed Joe!

Aleks: *majestically nails it* #Blessed

Sweet: DAFUQ?!

Aleks: Boom.

*after everyone dances*

Kazuya: Why the bloody hell did you make me dance to Baby One More Time by Britney Spears?!

Sweet: Cause the reader said to make certain characters do dances that are out of their comfort zone.

Lee: Lucy danced to Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge and we all know who it was intended for.

*the entire cast chuckles*

Lee and Claudio: However, we were the best with 'Sexy And I Know It'.

Jin: I had to dance to 'I Kissed A Girl'!

Xiaoyu: Which did happen.

Asuka: You think that's bad?! I had to dance with Lili to 'Let It Go'!

Sweet: *chuckles* You guys can argue about this tomorrow. We gotta go have our Christmas Party!

Aleks: Fine.

Sweet: Happy Holidays everyone!

The entire cast: *wave to the cameras* Bye! Please read and review!


	8. Episode 8

_*I don't own anything except my OC and this story. Bandai Namco owns everything else.*_

 **The Tekken Talk Show**

 **Episode 8**

 ***On the deck***

 ***Five minutes until showtime***

Sweet: *to Aleks* Dude, what was in that punch? My hangover feels like it came from hell!

Devil Jin: Welcome to the party.

Aleks: *thinks for a moment* Oh yeah! Two bottles of vodka, a bottle of whiskey, two bottles of red and white wine, a glass of beer, and some other stuff like that.

Lars: *sweatdrops* Now I know why you yelled at us for going near that barrel...

Frenzydog: I had to make sure both of you didn't fall off the boat!

Asuka: Aleks nearly did.

Nina: As expected.

Josie: Umm don't forget the fact that Sweet wandered into the boiler room...drunk.

Frenzydog: That too.

Sweet: Who stopped me from burning into ashes?

Shin: Some of us didn't want to save you, but then Xiao, Lars, Alisa, and I remembered you'd be madder than the devil himself so we went and rescued you.

Frenzydog: I wanted to but freaking Asuka challenged me to a dance-off!

Sweet: For saving me from burning into ashes, those four get pardoned from the containment cell!

The four: Yeah!

The entire cast: What?! No fair!

Sweet: *turns to the rest of the cast* Since when was I fair? Anyways, for not even thinking about saving me, I get to push one of you into the deep end of the pool until we get to Hawaii.

Devil Jin: *sighs* Yep. That insane host is probably going to drown me.

Aleks: Don't worry! She tried to use me as bait she could try to catch a shark once!

Sweet: I caught like five. It was amazing...for me anyway.

Frenzydog: *sweatdrops* Oh my god...

Nina: So that's why I heard screaming underwater when I went diving.

Lee: Are we missing some people?

Eddy: I dunno know. All of us are here I think.

Claudio: *narrows his eyes* All except two.

*the cast see Sweet peeking around a corner while snickering quietly*

Aleks: Main moron! What're you doing?!

Sweet: Shut up, secondary moron! Look! *keeps peeking around the corner*

*the entire cast peak around the corner and see a clearly flustered Jin talking to Lucy*

Nina: *whispers* What are those two doing?

Sweet: Shush! That's what I'm trying to figure out! *tries to understand the conversation with a strange device*

Claudio: *prepares to aim an arrow at Jin*

Lars: *puts a hand on his shoulder* Save that for archery practice.

Jin: *is getting more flustered* You see...I...um...god this is too nerve-wracking!

Lucy: What is it, Jin?

Catherine: *sweatdrops and sighs* Don't tell me they're getting eloped...

Justin: *loads a shotgun* Not on my watch.

Sweet: *laughs nervously* Save your precise shooting for something else, Justin...

Lee: I don't think that's the case...

Sweet: Shush it everyone!

*the cast are all peeking around the corner and staring at the two intently*

Lucy: Come on, dude! Spit it out!

Eddy: Is he popping the question?

Leo: They're not even dating yet!

Eddy: *sweatdrops* Still the same as ever, huh Jin.

*the entire cast holds their breath as Jin looks at Lucy in the eyes and nervously hands her a bouquet of roses*

Jin: W-Will you go out on a date with me?!

Frenzydog: *accidentally drops mic* Perfect timing!

Lucy: ...

Lars: Did she say anything yet?

Annalise: Nope! She's just standing there like a deer in the headlights!

Catherine: *looks at Sweet* Can I interfere?

Sweet: Nobody can. No matter how tempted they are. I'm looking at you Aleks.

Aleks: *is busy trying to aim Cupid's bow and arrow at them* What?

Anna: Say something!

Lucy: *blushes and smiles shyly*

The entire cast: She can blush?!

Claudio: Say no!

Lars: *to Claudio* You can have her when they're done.

Lucy: Alright then.

The entire cast and hosts: YEAH!

Lucy and Jin: Huh?!

Sweet: *to the entire cast* RUN!

* * *

 ***the opening theme plays***

 ***cameras turn to us***

Sweet: *is covered from head-to-toe in gauze and bandages* Heya viewers! Welcome back to the eight episode of the _Tekken Talk Show_!

The entire cast: *cheer in pain*

Lucy: *shoots them all a death glare* Want another beating?!

The entire cast: NO!

Aleks: Ha! Suckers!

Frenzydog: Um Aleks? You jumped off the boat when she started chasing us.

Aleks: It's called defence, dearie.

Frenzydog: *sighs* Last time I checked, it was called 'being a coward and running away'.

Aleks: WE MEN DON'T DO COWARDESS AND RUNNING AWAY. WE MEN DO _"TACTICAL RETREAT"_.

Sweet: Pfft! I climbed a freaking flag pole!

Lars: Is there anyone sane onboard this boat?

Asuka: You know very well that nobody here is sane...

Lucy: Sweet! Sweet! We have good news for ya!

Sweet: *sweatdrops* You finally settled down and decided to have a normal life?

Lucy: Why would I do that? Anyways, read this! *gives her a card*

Sweet: *reads the card and widens her eyes* HOLY F*CKING SH*T ****! HELL YEAH! *jumps out of her seat and starts running around while screaming hysterically*

Jin: See? Proof that there is no one sane on this clusterf*ck of a show.

Aleks: *trips Sweet* What is it?

Sweet: *gets up and shakes him frantically* DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

Aleks: You're panicking again?

Sweet: *slaps him* No, f*ckface! This is the day we've all been waiting for!

Lucy: You found someone who's brave enough to call you a girlfriend?

The entire cast: *snickers*

Sweet: No. It says here that I can push all of you off this very boat in less than thirty seconds!

The entire cast: WHAT?!

Devil Jin: I can't swim!

Sweet: Neither can I but deal with it princess!

Lars: So what did that card say?

Sweet: *clears her throat* It is confirmed that-

Catherine: I F*CKING KNEW IT! JIN AND LUCY ARE ACTUALLY EXPECTING!

Lucy: *whacks the back of her head* Will you stop jumping into that conclusion?!

Aleks: *smirks* Like you did with Jin last night?

The entire cast: Well damn!

Lucy: *knocks him off the boat* Go die in a hole you little sh*t.

Jin: Well I'm not- *gets his mouth covered by her hand*

Lucy: What part did you not understand about being private with some details?

Sweet: Anyways, the day has finally arrived guys!

The entire cast: We're getting off this boat?

Sweet: No!

Asuka: Then what is it?!

Sweet: First things first, someone get Aleks.

*Nina quickly retrieves Aleks*

Aleks: *spits out a bit of water* I found Atlantis!

Bryan: *facepalms* I don't know who's more ridiculous out of the two hosts...

Eddy: It would have to be the co-host.

Sweet: Now, is anyone gonna jump to conclusions?

The entire cast: Nope.

Sweet: Good. As I was saying, it is confirmed that you guys...

Xiaoyu: It's confirmed that we have what?!

Sweet: *throws her hands in the air* TEKKEN 7 NOW HAS A RELEASE DATE!

The entire cast: F*CK YEAH!

Sweet: Prep all your consoles and computers cause there's going to be a gaming marathon when it arrives!

Nina: When was this announced?!

Sweet: *reads the card* About a few weeks ago.

Jin: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS?!

Asuka: *whacks the back of his head* Are you really that stupid?! She told us that nobody can go on any form of social media until we get off this boat!

Lars: I'm still wondering why we can't go onto any platform of social media.

Sweet: A.) Some of you will reveal the location of this boat, B.) So all of you can socialize, C). So I can keep an eye on you maniacs without having to worry about one of you being the thrown off the boat or sinking it!

Eddy: Tell that to Aleks.

Aleks: *is trying to Jin and Kazuya off the boat*

Lucy: Just what are you planning to do?

Aleks: Sweet told me to take out the trash! I'm just following instructions!

Lars: Excuse you but that's my job.

Heihachi: Hell no! That's my job!

The entire cast: No it isn't!

*the entire cast starts to argue*

Lucy: Put my boyfriend down this instant or you get fed to the fishes later! *draws her sword*

Justin: That's my girl!

Victoria: *elbows him and clears her throat*

Justin: I mean, do what my daughter says.

Aleks: I'm her adoptive father so she has to listen to **_me_**.

Justin: News flash, I'm her **_biological_** father, which means I have even more power than you. *picks him up by his collar*

Anna: *to Nina* Twenty bucks if Aleks wins.

Nina: You're on.

Jin: Count me in. I'm betting forty on Justin.

Asuka: I don't think so, big bro. *waves forty-five bucks in her hand*

Jin: Always a cocky a**hole, huh little sis?

Asuka: *smirks* I wouldn't be the one to talk.

Kazuya: *looks at Jun and points to the two siblings* And I'm supposed to help raise those two?

Jun: *sighs* Yes...

Kazumi: *sweatdrops* Why don't we have a contest to see which individual Lucy prefers as her father?

Annalise: We know our father is going to win.

Aleks: He didn't even raise her!

Lucy: Nor did you!

Catherine: That's a true fact right there.

Victoria: *sighs* I made him promise that he would raise her and even threatened to break his blades if he didn't.

Lili: How strong are you, Mrs. Hinukajin?

Sweet: Watch. *hands Victoria a random sword*

Victoria: *breaks it in half easily and drops it onto the ground*

The entire cast: Holy. Sh*t.

Lucy: Does that mean I got my strength from my mom? Or did I inherit that from dad?

Justin and Victoria: *smile* Both!

Shin: Okay. Now I'm scared.

Jin: You and me both...

Xiaoyu: But you still love her right?

Jin: I don't care if my girlfriend's strength is enough to rival a god's. She's still Lucy in my eyes.

Christie: Wow. That was by far the first romantic thing Kazama's ever said about anyone.

Eddy: *to Christie* Their relationship seems like it's already off to a good start.

Leo: Those two haven't even fought yet.

Claudio: Cause we know damn well who's gonna win.

Jin: Both physically and emotionally.

Sweet: *is busy scrolling through her phone* Guys?

The entire cast: What?

Sweet: Have any of you posted any pictures that show PDA? Cause I just saw the world's second best PDA packed picture.

The entire cast: What's PDA?

Sweet: Public Display of Affection. I gave Lars and Alisa this privilege because they're a fan favourite and the world deserves to see snippets of their love. Anyways, who posted a picture recently?

Hwoarang: I keep my relationship on the down-low.

Shin: We post on Instagram every so often and I know Xiao hasn't posted anything yet.

Xiaoyu: *quickly checks* He's right.

Lee and Anna: We haven't posted anything yet either.

Jin: I did.

The entire cast: WHAT?!

Sweet: I f*cking knew it.

*everyone goes on Instagram to check*

Catherine: Is that Lucy? In a dress?!

Lucy: *sighs* Yes. Jin got me a sundress last week.

The entire production team and cast: Awwww! Jin's a romantic dork!

Asuka: What's next? A necklace?

Lucy: He got me that too. *shows the cast a necklace with a blue pendant*

Asuka: Well damn.

Jin: *slightly blushes* I love my girlfriend and I want her to know how much I love her, okay? No big deal.

Jun: Aww.

Nina: *grins* Would you look at that? He's still awkward with his feelings.

Lars: I saw those two walking in the deck one night and I couldn't believe how happy they both looked.

*the entire cast doesn't see Lucy and Jin leave the deck*

Catherine: Lucy had a rough start in life. She deserves to have happiness too.

Sweet: And a wedding.

Shin: And children.

Justin: And a caring partner. *cocks shotgun*

Lars: Well that escalated quickly.

Sweet: Well this has been a short episode and I'm going to end it here. This episode is meant to remind the readers that this show ain't dead yet. We also apologize for the lack of questions.

Aleks: Not! *gets hit in the face with a boot*

Catherine: I'm surprised that you haven't _booted_ him out yet!

The entire cast: Goddammit Catherine!

Sweet: Don't forget to leave a review! See ya next time!

* * *

 ***cameras are turned off***

 ***still on the same deck***

Lili: Why did this episode take so long to film?

Sweet: I was watching _Yuri On Ice_ and the entire f*cking series of _Free!_ for like two months. I cried for like two days because of _Yuri On Ice_.

Frenzydog: *sweatdrops* That explains why I had to console you.

Claudio: Is that why you didn't leave your room for like weeks?

Sweet: Bingo!

Nina: Speaking of weddings, when will you have yours, Lars?

Lars: Now that you mention it, me and Alisa decided to have one in June. We've hired Lee as the wedding planner since he wanted to plan it so badly.

Lee: Excellent!

Sweet: You also need to plan Jun and Kazuya's wedding.

Jin: *from somewhere within the ship* I OBJECT!

The entire cast: *look at one another in confusion* How the f*ck did Jin hear that?


	9. Episode 9

_*I don't own anything except my OC and this story. Bandai Namco owns everything else.*_

 **The Tekken Talk Show**

 **Episode 9**

 ***In the studio***

 ***Five minutes until showtime***

Lars: *looks around* First things first, what happened to the studio?

Steve: Yeah. It's so...

Lili: ...bland.

Asuka: Oh my god!

Jin: What?

Asuka: The Torture Room is gone!

The entire cast: WHAT?!

*they run over to where it's supposed to be*

Xiaoyu: It doesn't give off that scary aura anymore!

Nina: *opens the door* It's just an ordinary office now.

Lee: Where is Sweet?

Frenzydog: *walks in* Hi everyone.

Hwoarang: *grabs her by the shoulder and shakes her* What happened to the studio?!

Frenzydog: Ask Sweet!

*the cast goes to her office and pounds on her door*

Bryan: Open the damn door, Sweet!

*Sweet walks out in a suit*

Sweet: What is it, Bryan?

Lars: *raises an eyebrow* Why are you dressed like that?

Sweet: One of my reviews stated that this show needs to be more professional and be more similar to realistic talk shows. Starting today, we will act more like a professional talk show. Meaning, no more time spent in the Torture Room and unecessary violence. This talk show aims to bring everyone together and no harm will be brought to the cast at all.

Paul: What the hell?!

Lucky Chloe: But, this entire series thrives on violence!

Steve: Not to mention, the entire show is pretty much known for its ridiculousness. Most of us even agree that the fights and reactions are what make people watch this show.

Jin: By the way, where is Aleks?

Sweet: I sent him away. He seemed too unprofessional and immature for the show.

The entire cast: WHAT THE DIDDLY F*CK DID YOU JUST SAY?!

Julia: I agree with the immature part though...

Catherine: *to Sweet* You just crossed the f*cking line!

Sweet: *types on her laptop* Language, Catherine.

Frenzydog: Sweet, I think you're pushing the limit here.

Lucy: Aleks is one of the main staples in the show! He's a classic!

Eliza: Then who's the new co-host?

Sweet: We don't need one.

*the cast starts to lose their minds and panic*

* * *

 ***new opening theme plays***

 ***cameras turn to us***

Sweet: Welcome everyone to the ninth episode of the Tekken Talk Show.

The audience: Yay...?

Alisa: *grumbles* I absolutely hate the new opening theme.

Jin: You speak for the entire cast.

Steve: Even the crowd hates it.

Catherine: *sighs* Where's a sledgehammer when you need one?

Sweet: All weapons have also been removed from the premises.

*cricket noises*

The Hinukajin family: *smiles, but the cast can see that they're extremely pissed off* ...what did you just say?

Frenzydog: *laughs nervously* And this is the part where we prepare for the end of the world.

Zafina: *sweatdrops* This isn't how I predicted the world would end...

Leo: Somebody do something!

Asuka: Jin! Go hug your girlfriend!

Nina: *facepalms* That's pretty much a death wish all in itself.

Miguel: Then do it.

*the cast looks at him with 'are you serious' expressions*

Jin: *blushes* I...uh...

The entire cast: *screeches in frustration*

 ***offstage***

Akuma: *facepalms*

 ***on stage***

Frenzydog: (thought: _I am definitely sure this is why Sweet keeps at least thirty bottles of wine in her office._ )

Asuka: F*ck this! *pushes Lucy towards Jin and causes them to kiss accidentally*

Victoria, Catherine, and Annalise: *get distracted* Awww!

Justin: *also gets distracted* Not on my watch! *aims a shotgun at Jin's head*

Anna: *whispers to Nina* Where does he keep that shotgun?

Nina: Two words: Men's pockets.

Angel: *looks at Devil Jin and smirks* Pay up.

Devil Jin: *grimaces* I hate you. *hands her $10*

Lucy: *stammers so much that Frenzydog has to whack her on the back so she could get back to reality*

Jin: *hugs her gently and rubs her back* Please calm down. I want you to be awkwardly cute again.

Crowd and cast: Aww!

Dragunov: *snaps a picture and posts it on the show's Instagram account*

Jun: Young love is just so cute!

Lars: But Jun, they're both nearly in their twenties.

Jun: *waves dismissively* Oh hush. I'll believe what I want to believe.

Sweet: Back to the questions, we only have one so let's get this over with.

The entire cast: *groans*

Sweet: _Jelly_ has asked the Tekken girls if they had bought the new Brad Paisley album.

The Tekken girls: Boom. *each hold up a copy of the album*

Kazumi: So what now?

Aleks: *bursts into the studio wearing a pink princess dress and has Bag Raiders - Shooting Stars playing in the background* HEY YOU LITTLE SH*TS! GUESS WHO'S BACK?!

The entire cast: HELL YEAH!

Sweet: *sighs* Go on. Shoo. We're perfectly fine without you here.

Aleks: You sit on a throne of lies! Move on over, ya idiot! I'm hosting today! *throws Sweet into a spare room*

The entire cast: *jaw drops* Did he just throw the main host into a spare room?

Aleks: Get me a decorator! This place is hideous!

 ***after a quick makeover***

Frenzydog: *checks tablet* Hey guys! Tekken 7's release date is tomorrow!

The entire cast: *pop open bottles of champagne while balloons fall from the ceiling*

 ***after a quick celebration moment***

Aleks: We got one dare! Let's do this!

The entire cast: Hell yeah!

Aleks: _Guest_ has dared Lili and Asuka to watch _*NSYNC -_ ' _Bye Bye Bye'_ and give their thoughts about it.

Asuka: *sighs* Let's go, brat.

Lili: *follows her into a room* I am not a brat!

*a few minutes later*

*Lili and Asuka walk out*

Claudio: So what's the verdict?

Lili: Good news is Asuka didn't punch the computer during the video and I liked the video.

The entire cast: *exhale in relief*

Lili: *sighs* Bad news is...she punched the computer _after_ the video.

Kazumi: I take it that Asuka didn't like the video?

Asuka: *looks at her fist* Nope.

The entire cast: *all facepalm* God dammit.

Aleks: Okay! Frenzydog! Got any updates on the show's couples?

Frenzydog: *checks tablet again* Oh dear. It seems we lost two over a few weeks ago.

The entire cast: What?!

*Sweet's scream of agony echoes in the studio*

Leo: *sweatdrops* I swear, Sweet has this sixth sense that activates when someone mentions a couple or a ship.

Katarina: She probably does.

Lars: Let's put that theory to the test.

Frenzydog: *sweatdrops then smiles* On the bright side, we gained two this weekend!

Aleks: Oh no.

*Sweet bursts through the doors with sparkle-shaped eyes*

Sweet: Forget it. I can't act professional anymore.

Eliza: About time you gave up.

Sweet: *smiles* Anyways, continue with the couple updates.

Lars: *facepalms* Are you f*cking serious?

The entire cast: *are murmuring amongst themselves because of how excited they were to know who the new couples were*

Christie: Let's hear them!

Frenzydog: *gets up on a crate* First up, we have Steve and his boyfriend, Hwoarang! Then we have Lili and her girlfriend, Asuka!

The entire cast: THEY FINALLY HAPPENED!

Jin and Nina: *to Hwoarang and Steve* Called it!

Jun: *hugs Asuka* I'm so proud of you, sweetie!

Hwoarang: *to Jin* How the hell did you know?!

Jin: *rolls his eyes* Oh please Hwoarang. I've seen the way you've looked at Steve for the past few weeks. You try so hard to hide the fact that you're staring, but you make it too obvious. Besides, Lucy and I did catch you two on a date while we were out on a walk last weekend. I still couldn't believe you didn't recognize us.

Hwoarang: *covers his blushing face with a hand* I recognized that pale pink hair from somewhere, but Lucy had her hair down that day so I couldn't really tell! You, on the other hand, were wearing a hoodie and had the hood up, so I couldn't see your face! Also, it wasn't a date! We were just hanging out!

Steve: *holds his hand* Don't be embarrassed, mate. However, I do remember you asking me out earlier that day.

Leo: Oh yeah! I was there when Hwoarang asked. His face was nearly as red as his hair!

Lars: Hwoarang wanted me to ask Steve originally because he was too nervous the first time around, but he worked up the courage and I ended up watching him on the sidelines.

Shin: *whispers to Lucky Chloe* I swear, Lars is like the dad when it comes to relationships.

Lucky Chloe: *whispers back* To be honest, he kinda acts like one.

Dragunov: *writes down 'Relationship Dad' under Lars's name*

Nina: Steve was a little bit awkward after Hwoarang asked. He was nothing but a bumbling mess when I saw him. *chuckles*

Steve: *blushes* Mum!

Nina: I'm just saying, Steve.

Shin: About time Asuka and Lili got together.

Alisa: *smiles* I was kind of expecting them to.

 ***over in a corner, the three Kazama's (plus Lucy) have grouped together to discuss something***

Asuka: Mom, this may shock you a little bit but I'm moving in with Lili.

Jun: *smiles* I'm perfectly fine with that! You are old enough to make your own decisions. Your brother and I will always be there to greet you with open arms if you decide to move back.

Jin: *sweatdrops* Thank god I don't have to deal with you for the time being, especially after the stairway incident.

Asuka: Oh come on! You were the one that pushed the laundry basket down the stairs!

Jin: You _threatened_ me, Asuka.

Asuka: I don't care! Besides, Lucy will probably soon be moving in with you.

Jin: *smiles* I forgot about that. *kisses the top of her head*

Lucy: *covers her blushing face with a hand*

Asuka: Ugh. You two disgust me. *walks away*

Jun: *to Lucy* Nonetheless, I would gladly welcome you with open arms if you wish to move in with my son. *smiles*

Lucy: T-Thank you.

 ***back on stage***

Hwoarang: *to Lili* How come you two took forever to get together?

Lili: Asuka wouldn't acknowledge her feelings right away, like a certain couple we all know.

*the cast looks at Kazuya and Jun*

Lars: But seriously, they can't become a couple because of one thing.

The entire cast: Which would be?

Nina: Him. *points to Jin*

Jin: *scowls* Over my dead body.

Sweet: *whispering to Aleks* I swear the only facial expression Jin uses always involves a scowl.

Aleks: What else do you expect? A smile?

Sweet: *deadpans* You know very well that asking Jin to smile is like asking you to act normal.

Aleks: *nods* Agreed.

Catherine: I'll never forget the moment when Lucy brought Jin home and introduced him to our father. *laughs*

Justin: *puts an arm around Lucy's shoulder* I want the best for my daughter. *glares at Jin*

Shaheen: What is it with Justin and his hostility towards Lucille's partner?

Lucy: My name is not Lucille!

Victoria: Lucille is your full name. Your father and I just stuck to calling you Lucy.

The entire cast: So your full name is Lucille Ayumi Hinukajin?

Lucy: Grrrrrr...*hides underneath her father's coat*

Jin: *murmurs and thinks for a bit* Lucille Ayumi Hinukajin...

Shin: *smirks and elbows Jin* If anything, you should be looking along the lines of 'Lucille Ayumi **_Kazama_** '.

Jin: *blushes* A-Absolutely not!

Justin: *narrows his eyes* You'll have to get through me first.

Lee: Anyways, back to the topic. Why is Justin so hostile towards Jin?

Catherine: *looks at Aleks and Annalise* Can I tell the story?! Please?! Please?!

Annalise and Aleks: *sighs* Go ahead.

Catherine: I'll make this quick. *clears her throat*

Lucy: Will you stop being so extra?

Victoria: Leave your sister be, Lucy.

Catherine: Once upon a time, my sisters and I lived happily with our parents. Us three thought that nothing would ever happen to our family. One day, Heihachi, being the power hungry asshole that he is, straight up murdered our father in cold blood to show the Tekken Force that anyone who dared to cross him would suffer greatly, which left our mother widowed with three daughters to raise.

Kazumi: *shoots a glare at Heihachi that could burn anything*

Catherine: Luckily, Lars was a good friend of our father and decided to help raise us three while our mother grieved. He promised to protect us if any harm should come our way.

Lars: *looks at Justin* I remember that promise.

Annalise: *grimaces* However, G. Corp decided to enter the picture. Shortly after arriving, they burned down our home, shot Catherine and my mother, drugged and kidnapped me, and ruined our lives.

Lucy: *non chalantly* Not to mention, Kazuya personally took it upon himself to shoot me and left my nine year old self to nearly bleed to death.

The entire cast: What the f*ck?!

Jin: That motherf*cker! *gets up to beat the living sh*t out of Kazuya but is stopped by Lucy*

Lucy: *takes his hand in hers* It's okay, dear. I may have died, but it only lasted for two minutes.

Lars: *faces Kazuya* I'm gonna murder you once these cameras stop rolling...

Kazuya: Now that you mention it, I do remember that day. I personally found it amusing when I saw the look on Lucy's face as she laid there on the ground, fighting for her life, as we dragged Annalise away. *smirks*

Victoria: *knocks Kazuya out and dusts her hands off* The nerve of some people.

The entire cast: Okay. Now we're scared.

Nina: But, what does that story have to do with Justin's hostility towards Jin?

Annalise: Because of that event, we then had one thing in common!

*the Hinukajin family smiles maliciously while a backdrop of fire appears behind them*

Hinukajin family: *continues to smile* We **all** share a burning hatred towards the Mishima family.

Raven: That explains why Justin nearly ripped Jin apart when he saw Lucy crying that one day.

Master Raven: *sighs* Along with those terrifying death glares both her mother and sisters used.

Justin: *narrows his eyes* Nobody makes my daughter cry.

Lee: *sweatdrops* I don't think anyone would want to...

Frenzydog: *yells* Hey Sweet!

Sweet: WHAT?!

Frenzydog: You better stand outside a game store or something. I mean, _Tekken 7_ does release tomorrow. Which reminds me... *jumps on a motorcycle and runs down the doors*

Sweet: Hey! No head starts, Frenzydog! *faces cameras* Anyways, don't forget to leave a review! *turns to face the cast* See ya suckers! *dashes out the studio*

Aleks: Not if I get there first! *jumps on a horse and runs through a wall*

The entire cast: Oh hell no! You're not lining up before us! *take off after the hosts*


End file.
